Ten Years Later, Onee-chan!
by Chikako Fujiki
Summary: Sepuluh tahun mungkin waktu yang lama, tapi bagiku tidak, karena yang kutunggu adalah dirimu. Sepuluh tahun lagi, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Onee-chan! /"Bukankah sudah menjadi tugas seorang kakak menjaga adiknya?" / / "Kalau sudah dewasa, laki-lakilah yang melindungi perempuan."/
1. First Year

**Disclaimer. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning. . typo**

**First Year**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**31 Desember 2000**

Malam itu, ratusan benda putih turun dari langit, membekukan sekaligus menyenangkan. Gadis mungil berambut gelap memandang benda putih tersebut penuh minat dari balik kaca mobilnya. Tangannya berulang kali menggapai jendela dan memohon pada ayahnya untuk membuka kaca barang sebentar. Ayahnya hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis lalu memberi isyarat pada supir mereka untuk membukakan kaca, hadiah untuk putri kecilnya. Gadis kecil itu melonjak tak terkendali, mengabaikan rintihan pelan ibunya yang masih berusaha memegangi tubuhnya, tidak yakin dengan kemandirian dini yang ditunjukkan gadis kecil itu. Tangan mungil sang gadis menemukan benda itu.

Putih, dingin, cair...

Jadi, ini salju.

Suka.

Itu kata pertama yang diingatnya tentang salju.

Mobil tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah hotel mewah. Ketika sampai di pintu lobi, sang supir membukakan pintu untuk para penumpangnya. Dimulai dari yang pertama, seorang pria tegap dengan postur tinggi berambut coklat dan bermata bak bulan, Hyuuga Hiashi diikuti wanita berambut biru gelap yang disanggul rapi bermata ungu pucat, hampir sewarna dengan sang pria. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya si wanita, gadis kecil itu turun dari mobil kemudian setengah berlari menuju sang ayah yang berdiri berlawanan dengannya. Tangannya yang mungil menarik-narik tangan ayahnya, ingin digandeng. Sang ayah lagi-lagi menuruti dengan senyum tipis.

"Ayo cepat Okaa-chan, nanti kita terlambat," katanya pada wanita berambut sewarna dengannya.

"Iya Hinata, sayang." kata si Ibu sabar.

"Otou-chan, benarkah ini acara yang sangat penting? Okaa-chan bilang padaku," tanyanya pada sang Ayah, diikuti oleh anggukan setuju oleh pria itu.

Mereka bertiga memasuki hotel diikuti oleh empat pengawal berpakaian serba hitam. Dari pakaian mewah resmi serta ID khusus yang tersemat di saku jas Hiashi, semua orang tahu kemana mereka akan pergi.

**The Ten Big Bosses Celebration**

Adalah sebuah pesta yang diadakan setiap sepuluh tahun sekali bagi 10 pengusaha tersukses di Jepang. Kriteria sukses yang dipilih tentunya adalah berdasarkan jumlah pundi-pundi yang didapat. Setiap sepuluh tahun sekali, para dewan khusus dari Asosisasi Pengusaha Jepang akan memilih 10 orang pengusaha yang paling kaya dan sukses selama 10 tahun. Itu merupakan acara high class yang tidak biasa. Pesta itu akan disiarkan langsung oleh dua TV swasta dan akan menjadi headline berita pagi layaknya penghargaan grammy. Semua ingin tahu, siapakah pengusaha yang paling suksesdan kaya di Jepang.

Keluarga Hyuuga kini telah memasuki ruang ballroom yang mewah dan megah. Mereka bertemu dengan Hyuuga lainnya. Hizashi dan anak laki-lakinya, Neji yang berusia 7 tahun. Hizashi menyambut kakak kembarnya dengan sikap kaku ganjil. Pelik. Hubungan diantara mereka terikat oleh sesuatu yang mungkin disebut takdir atau konsekuensi. Hyuuga adalah keluarga konservatif yang meyakini anak pertama laki-laki adalah tonggak penting sebuah keluarga. Hal tersebut membuat ada perbedaan mencolok antara Hiashi dan Hizashi, terutama mengenai kekuasaan.

Kakek Hinata yang konservatif tentunya memberikan kekuasaan yang lebih besar pada anak pertamanya, dengan harapan bahwa anak pertamanya itu akan membuat Hyuuga terus berjaya sampai diturunkan ke generasi berikutnya, tentunya melalui garis paternal. Akan tetapi, wajah kakek Hinata serasa ditampar karena keadilan Tuhan yang menghadiahi Hizashi anak laki-laki sedangkan Hiashi dengan dua anak perempuan. Namun, kepongahan membuatnya terpaksa bertahan dengan aturan yang dibuatnya.

Tidak seperti ayahnya, Hiashi layaknya seorang yang berpikir maju dan positif sedangkan Hizashi kebalikannya lebih mirip dengan ayahnya ditambah dengan kehati-hatian yang berlebihan karena pengalaman masa lalu. Ia belajar untuk memiliki, haus kekuasaan walaupun tidak secara terang-terangan.

..Ͼ╒..

Hinata kecil berjalan mengikuti ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Tak ada tatapan takut atau malu yang terpancar dari mata indahnya. Senyumnya mengembang dan dadanya membusung layaknya para Hyuuga dewasa yang berdiri di dekatnya. Baginya dunia orang dewasa itu menarik dan menyenangkan. Dari dulu ia membayangkan bisa memakai gaun yang sama seperti ibunya, berjam-jam di salon kecantikan, merias kuku, dan mengobrol tentang perkembangan saham dan bisnis. Baginya dunia orang dewasa adalah pengalaman yang selalu dinanti-nantinya. Oleh karena itu, di usia yang baru genap lima tahun empat hari yang lalu membuatnya merasa bahwa ia sudah melangkah ke dunia orang dewasa.

Akan tetapi, walaupun senang berada di tengah-tengah orang dewasa, Hinata layaknya anak yang tidak bisa menolak impuls yang ada pada diri kanak-kanaknya. Matanya berkeliling mencari pemandangan baru untuk dilihat daripada harus terpaku pada mata-mata pucat milik keluarganya. Ia kemudian tertarik pada pria kecil berambut merah yang sedari tadi berjinjit untuk mengambil gelas di atas meja. Tangannya yang pendek menggapai-gapai permukaan meja sedang tangan yang satunya memeluk boneka beruang kurus erat. Hinata memperhatikan anak itu penuh minat. Tak sadar diayun-ayunkannya genggaman ayahnya dengan semangat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiashi khawatir.

"Tou-chan aku mau kesana, boleh ya, boleh yaa..." binar Hinata kecil.

Hiashi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi permintaan putrinya kemudian Ia lepaskan genggamannya dari jari-jari kecil itu.

Mengetahui kebebasannya yang mudah, Hinata berlari penuh senyum ke arah pria kecil berambut merah yang tangannya masih berusaha menggapai permukaan meja. Secepat kilat Hinata berlari kemudian sedikit berjinjit di depan meja tersebut lalu tangan mungilnya meraih salah satu gelas yang ada di meja. Dengan wajah bangga Hinata menyerahkan gelas tersebut pada pria kecil yang memandangnya heran.

"Ini, minumanmu adik kecil," katanya tersenyum senang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata pada anak itu.

Pria kecil berambut merah itu mengerutkan dahinya lalu perlahan bergerak mundur, cukup terusik dengan perlakuan gadis kecil yang lebih tinggi darinya 5 cm, walaupun begitu tangan mungilnya meraih gelas yang ditawarkan Hinata.

"Sa-Sabaku Gaara," katanya takut-takut.

"Gaara-chan!" senyum Hinata lebar.

Pria kecil bernama Gaara itu tertegun melihat senyum manis Hinata. Baginya tidak banyak perempuan yang tersenyum manis kepadanya, malah lebih banyak yang sinis apabila melihat putra bungsu pewaris Sabaku Corp. ini.

"Na-namamu siapa?" tanya Gaara. Seolah memiliki keberanian karena senyum Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Gaara-chan boleh memanggilku Hinata nee-chan" kata Hinata lalu mencubit lembut pipi Gaara yang tembam. Hinata suka sekali wajah imut Gaara, mengingatkannya pada Hanabi adiknya yang baru berusia beberapa bulan. Sayangnya Okaa-chan selalu marah kalau Hinata mencubit pipi Hanabi.

"Onee-chan?" tanya Gaara, bingung dengan alur yang diciptakan Hinata.

"Hm..." Hinata tersenyum lagi.

"Ayo kita main-main, Gaara-chan!" ajak Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan Gaara erat.

Mereka berdua berlari-larian di sepanjang ballroom. Mencari objek yang menarik untuk disentuh, dan makanan untuk di makan. Gaara yang awalnya takut melihat gadis asing itu, perlahan mulai mengembangkan senyumnya. Gaara memang sedikit sulit menerima orang yang ramah padanya. Kemasyuran keluarga melatih dirinya untuk tidak langsung akrab dengan orang asing, bahkan anak-anak sekalipun. Ia tidak punya teman, kemanapun pergi ia selalu dikawal. Hanya boneka beruang kurus hadiah dari almarhum ibunya yang selalu menjadi temannya. Namun sekarang, boneka kurus itu melambai-lambai tak berdaya di tangan kirinya. Seolah merindukan tangan mungil Gaara untuk memeluknya lagi. Akan tetapi tangan Gaara yang satunya agaknya lebih tertarik pada ajakan si anak perempuan yang mengajaknya bermain. Mereka terus-terus berlari dan tertawa, tidak sadar ada pria kecil lain yang sejak tadi melihat dengan iri.

..Ͼ╒..

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya seseorang yang mirip dengan anak itu.

"Okaa-sama, boleh aku main?" kata anak yang dipanggil Sasuke. Mata hitamnya terus memperhatikan dua anak yang sedang berlari-lari senang.

Wanita yang ternyata adalah Ibu Sasuke itu mengetahui kemana mata anaknya tertuju. Dengan raut kecewa dipandangnya anaknya tersebut.

"Kalau kau tidak disini bersama Okaa-sama, Otou-sama akan marah padamu." kata wanita itu dan sukses membuat binar di mata anaknya meredup.

Anak bernama Sasuke itu hanya bisa patuh pada ucapan Ibunya. Padahal Ia sangat ingin bergabung dengan dua anak tadi. Ia bosan hanya berdiri dekat dengan ibunya, memberikan senyum paksa pada setiap orang yang menyapa keluarga mereka, atau bertahan dengan anak berambut merah muda yang beberapa kali tersenyum padanya . Sasuke pun kembali pada awal sebelum ia memperhatikan kedua anak tadi. Sekarang ia harus mengikuti ibunya yang dipanggil oleh ayah mereka, berkenalan dengan keluarga lain. Kakaknya Itachi telah lebih dulu bergabung dengan ayah mereka, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Kenalkan ini keluargaku," kata Fugaku pada sosok pria tenang berusia madya.

Pria itu tersenyum pada setiap orang yang dikenalkan Fugaku, istrinya Mikoto, anak sulungnya Itachi dan si bungsu Sasuke.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Anda, Uchiha-san. Acara ini bagus juga, membuat kita saling mengenal." Kata Hiashi yang disetujui oleh istrinya, Hikari Hyuuga.

"Benar. Ah, aku juga sudah bertemu dengan adik Anda, Hizashi. Awalnya kukira itu Anda. Kalian begitu mirip." Gelak Fugaku yang diikuti oleh tawa ringan Hiashi.

"Anda berdua saja, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Mikoto pada Hikari.

"Kami membawa anak sulung kami, Hinata. Ah, kemana dia?" tanya Hikari pada suaminya.

"Ahh.. benar, dimana dia?" Hiashi melihat sekeliling lalu menemukan sosok putri kecilnya tengah makan puding bersama anak berambut merah.

"Itu dia!" Kata Hiashi sambil menunjuk gadis kecil di samping anak berambut merah.

"Kurasa ia sudah berteman dengan pewaris Sabaku Corp." ucap Hiashi kemudian tersenyum melihat tingkah anak sulungnya itu.

Mata-mata Uchiha pun memperhatikan kedua anak yang tengah memakan donat. Sesekali si gadis kecil membersihkan krim yang menempel di dekat bibir anak laki-laki disebelahnya, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

Sasuke kecil yang juga memperhatikan tingkah kedua anak itu hanya bisa memandang iri. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali bergabung dengan keduanya. Namun, ia tahu tidak mungkin diizinkan oleh ayahnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak mau ikut bermain bersama mereka?" tanya Fugaku tiba-tiba pada anak bungsunya tersebut.

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak menyangka ayahnya akan mengatakan hal itu. Dilihatnya Ibunya seolah meminta izin.

"Pergilah, Sasuke," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

Mata Sasuke berbinar seketika. Dilepasnya pegangan pada Ibunya kemudian berlari ke arah kedua anak tersebut.

..Ͼ╒..

"Hinata nee-chan, aku mau donat itu lagi," kata Gaara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk donat yang di atas meja.

Hinata tersenyum gemas melihat ekspresi Gaara yang imut ditambah pipinya yang gembul karena sisa makanan yang masih dikunyahnya. Bagi Hinata Gaara adalah adik yang paling manis, bahkan lebih manis dari Hanabi adik kandungnya.

Ketika Hinata mencoba mengambilkan donat lagi untuk Gaara, ia dikejutkan oleh sesosok anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekatnya.

"H-hai," sapa Hinata gugup. Laki-laki yang kelihatan sebaya dengannya itu menatapnya penuh minat.

"Dia sudah banyak sekali menghabiskan donat," kata Sasuke dengan dagu yang menunjuk pada Gaara.

"Kau rakus sekali," kata Sasuke remeh.

Gaara menatap mata Sasuke takut lalu beralih pada mata Hinata dan menatapnya penuh harap.

Nee-chaaann..." rengeknya pada Hinata, menunjukkan ketakutannya pada Sasuke. Gaara mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya yang tak lebih mungil dari tubuh gadis yang dipanggilnya nee-chan. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu meninggalkan boneka beruang kurus di kakinya.

Hinata menerima dengan cepat tawaran dari Gaara kecil. Ia pun mengelus lembut surai merah berantakan milik Gaara lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang memandang curiga pada kedua makhluk kecil tersebut.

"Jangan ganggu Gaara-chan," kata Hinata tajam.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya, tapi dia memang banyak makan," kata Sasuke tidak senang. Matanya tak lepas memandang Gaara yang memeluk tubuh gadis mungil tersebut. Sasuke merasa asing dengan kedekatan kedua anaknya itu. Mereka tidak mirip, mengapa akrab seperti kakak beradik.

"Kalian tidak mirip." kata Sasuke pada keduanya, membuat Hinata melepas pelukannya ke Gaara.

"Kami memang bukan kakak beradik," kata Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Lalu mengapa dia memanggilmu Onee-chan?" kata Sasuke penasaran.

"Karena aku lebih tua dari Gaara-chan," kata Hinata menuntut.

"Berapa umurmu?" mata Sasuke memandang Hinata curiga, tidak yakin dengan jawaban gadis itu.

"Aku lima tahun!" kata Hinata bangga.

"Aku juga lima tahun!" kata Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Kau bukan Onee-chan," katanya lagi.

Hinata terdiam, wajahnya menekuk. Tidak bisa membalas Sasuke lagi.

"A-Aku juga 5 tahun, bulan depan aku 6 tahun." kata Gaara memandang Hinata bingung.

"Kalau umur kita sama, kenapa aku harus memanggil 'Hinata nee-chan'?"

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata beberapa saat. Ia tidak suka kalau orang lain menganggapnya belum besar. Apalagi kini Gaara tidak mau memanggilnya Onee-chan lagi.

"Ta-tapi aku punya adik, Hanabi! Dia akan memanggilku Hinata nee-chan. Aku Onee-chan!" katanya meyakinkan Gaara.

"Apa kalian juga punya adik?" tanyanya pada Sasuke dan Gaara.

Sasuke dan Gaara terdiam. Mereka berdua merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga masing-masing. Sasuke memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Itachi sedangkan Gaara juga memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Kankuro dan kakak perempuan yang usianya jauh di atasnya bernama Temari.

Mereka berdua hanya menggeleng pelan. Hal itu membuat mata Hinata berbinar seketika.

"Benar, kan! Kau harus tetap memanggilku 'Hinata nee-chan' Gaara-chan! Begitu juga denganmu!" Hinata menimbang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasu-chan!"

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil 'chan'!" teriak Sasuke.

"Aku dipanggil Gaara-chan," kata Gaara menimpali.

"Pokoknya jangan panggil aku Sasu-chan!" kata Sasuke marah.

Mereka melompati waktu dengan cepat. Sebentar marah, kemudian bermain lagi lalu bertengkar lagi. Waktu tercipta diantara Hinata dengan teman yang baru dikenalnya. Dalam sekejab, Sasuke telah menjadi bagian dari kelompok Hinata dan Gaara. Walaupun kurang menyukai Gaara yang menurutnya cengeng dan selalu mencari perhatian Hinata, Sasuke merasa senang bisa memiliki teman bermain. Sama sepeti Gaara, Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu anak seusianya selama ini.

Sedangkan bagi Hinata sendiri, ia senang memiliki teman baru yang bisa mengenalnya sebagai seorang kakak. Setelah kelahiran Hanabi 9 bulan lalu, Hinata belajar menjadi seorang kakak dan tak banyak kesempatan serta orang yang dapat melihat hal itu. Tapi sekarang, ada Gaara dan Sasuke yang bersedia memanggilnya Onee-chan.

Mereka terus bermain hingga tak sadar bahwa mereka telah keluar dari ballroom megah itu.

..Ͼ╒..

Sementara itu.

Dua orang pria berbeda usia sedang berbincang-bincang di dekat lift yang berada satu lantai di atas ballroom. Keduanya memakai setelan resmi berwarna hitam dan terlihat kurang nyaman dengan keadaan saat ini. Keduanya berbicara pelan seolah tidak ingin orang lain ikut mendengar.

"Jadi kapan waktunya?" tanya pria yang lebih tua.

"Kita bisa lakukan eksekusi paling tidak dua tahun lagi, bersabarlah tuan!" kata yang lebih muda menimpali. Ia dapat melihat ketidaksabaran dari mata khas pria tersebut.

Pria yang lebih tua menggeram, merapatkan kedua gignya. Anak muda itu tidak paham akan situasi, pikirnya. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa hal yang mereka rencanakan tersebut telah ditunggu-tunggunya sangat lama.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengerti, aku sudah menunggu ini selama sepuluh tahun, dan 'dia' tahu itu." desis pria itu.

Yang lebih muda menatap mata milik pria di hadapannya. Mata itu memancarkan hasrat yang menggebu, bahkan ia bisa melihat dendam di balik mata itu.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kita benar-benar harus hati-hati. Ini tidak mudah, perusahaan itu sangat disorot, jadi kita tidak boleh gegabah," Ia berhenti sejenak.

"Ketidaksabaran bisa menghancurkan."

Pria yang lebih tua tidak membuka suara lagi. Pikirannya dipenuhi rencana yang sudah lama ingin direalisasikannya. Namun, dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan pria di depannya itu, mereka memang harus matang dan tidak boleh ada perhitungan yang meleset. Oleh karena itu ia butuh pria ini, mereka. Ia perlu backing untuk emosinya.

"Sepertinya acara utama akan dimulai," kata yang muda mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kedua pria itu pun menaiki lift menuju lantai tempat acara dilaksanakan. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, mereka berpapasan dengan dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan berumur kurang lebih lima tahun menerobos masuk ke dalam lift. Tangan-tangan mungil mereka menggapai tombol lift dengan semangat, mengabaikan pandangan terkejut dari pria yang lebih tua. Namun seketika, pandangan terkejut pria yang lebih tua itu berubah menjadi seringai mengejek,

"Dia benar-benar tidak menjaga anaknya dengan baik,"

Agar tidak menarik perhatian, kedua orang tersebut berpisah tepat ketika mereka memasuki ballroom hotel. Mereka datang tepat di saat MC menunjuk ke layar berukuran besar.

"Ya, inilah dia The Ten Big Bosses!"

1. Sabaku Corp.

2. Akatsuki Group

3. Hyuuga Foundation

4. Uchiha Corp.

5. Senju Company

6. Nara Foundation

7. Aburame Clan

8. Namikaze Company

9. Haruno Inc.

10. Orch Group

Daftar nama yang tertera di layar disambut meriah oleh semua orang dewasa yang hadir saat itu bersamaan dengan musik dengan irama cepat penuh semangat. Dalam hitungan detik suara riuh rendah membahana di ruangan tersebut. Beberapa orang terlihat saling bersalaman dan beberapa lainnya bersulang untuk kemenangan yang lain.

"Selamat kepada Sabaku Corp. yang menjadi urutan pertama setelah sepuluh tahun yang lalu berada di urutan kedua dan mengalahkan Akatsuki Group! Disusul oleh Hyuuga Foundation yang dalam waktu sepuluh tahun ini sangat luar biasa peningkatannya, naik dari posisi delapan ke posisi tiga. Sungguh luar biasa!" seru sang MC sambil memandang takjub ke arah Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Tahun ini kita juga kedatangan pendatang baru di peringkat sepuluh yaitu Orch Group yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru-san! Selamat datang Orochimaru-san!" kata MC lagi diikuti oleh anggukan singkat dari Orochimaru ke arah MC dan para pengusaha lainnya.

"Ada yang masuk, tentu ada yang keluar. Tahun ini kita kehilangan Inuzuka Corp. yang diketahui mengalami krisis keuangan parah sehingga mereka harus menjual saham ke perusahaan lain."

"Agar acara ini lebih meriah lagi, tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi, saya undang Sabaku Kazekage untuk bergabung bersama saya memberikan kata-kata kemenangannya. Silahkan, Sabaku-san!"

..Ͼ╒..

"Kenapa tidak bergerak?" tanya Hinata sambil menekan-nekan tombol lift. Kakinya berjinjit untuk menekan tombol lainnya.

"Nee-chan..." Gaara memasang wajah takut. Perlahan didekatinya Hinata dan menarik-narik lengan baju Hinata.

"Tenanglah! Kau mengganggu!" kata Sasuke pada Gaara yang otomatis membuat anak bersurai merah itu menyudut.

Sasuke memandang Hinata cemas. Walaupun ia memarahi Gaara, namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatir dari wajahnya. Ia takut kalau-kalau mereka tidak bisa keluar dari lift yang tiba-tiba macet itu.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah cukup lama bermain-main di lift. Menekan angka-angka yang ada di dalam lift, bergerak dari satu lantai ke lantai lainnya. Namun, ketika mereka akan menekan salah satu tombol untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lift tiba-tiba berguncang, kemudian berhenti.

Hinata menekan berbagai tombol yang bisa dijangkaunya, wajahnya yang awalnya tenang perlahan berubah menjadi cemas, belum lagi udara pengap di dalam lift membuatnya berkeringat. Dalam keadaan yang seperti itu, Gaara berhambur memeluk Hinata.

"Hinata-nee..."

"Aku takuttt..." rengek Gaara.

"Tenanglah Gaara-chan..." kata Hinata menenangkan Gaara.

"Ini karena Sasu-chan yang mengajak kita naik lift!" kata Gaara melirik Sasuke sekilas.

Sasuke hanya melotot ke arah Gaara. Memang benar ia yang mengajak Hinata dan Gaara naik lift, tapi ia tidak menyangka mereka akan terjebak di dalam karena lift yang tiba-tiba berhenti itu. Jadi ia mengakui kesalahannya dengan tidak membalas ucapan Gaara. Kini Sasuke berharap Hinata punya keajaiban untuk membuat mereka keluar dari tempat itu.

Karena kelelahan dan udara yang terasa menipis membuat ketiga anak itu menyerah, nyatanya Hinata memang tidak memiliki keajaiban yang diharapkan Sasuke. Mereka akhirnya berteriak minta tolong, mencoba memukul pintu lift dengan tangan-tangan mereka, akan tetapi pintu besi itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Hinata akhirnya duduk di sudut lift dengan Gaara yang masih setia memeluknya, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sudut satunya seraya menekuk lutut.

"Apa kita benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Kalau Otou-sama tahu, aku pasti dihukum," katanya lagi kemudian semakin menekuk lututnya.

Hinata dapat melihat ekspresi takut yang disembunyikan Sasuke. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Hinata juga takut kalau-kalau mereka tidak bisa keluar dari lift tersebut. Namun melihat Sasuke dan Gaara yang seolah bergantung padanya membuat Hinata tidak boleh menyerah. Pasti ada cara membuat mereka keluar dari lift.

BRUKK...

Lift berguncang.

"Nee-chan!" Gaara mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata.

Sasuke yang awalnya berada di depan Hinata kini telah bergabung bersama Gaara, memandang Hinata dengan perasaaan cemas yang tak tersembunyi. Walaupun awalnya Sasuke menolak menganggap Hinata sebagai anak yang lebih tua darinya, namun sikapnya saat ini lebih menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat berharap anak perempuan itu bisa mengeluarkan mereka bagaimanapun caranya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" tanya Sasuke panik.

Hinata melihat kegelisahan dari kedua anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya harus berbuat sesuatu, paling tidak menenangkan kedua anak laki-laki itu. Ia seorang kakak, kan...

"Tenang, kita akan baik-baik saja," kata Hinata akhirnya.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian,"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, tidak yakin dengan ucapan Hinata, sedangkan Gaara sudah mulai terisak.

"Bukankah sudah menjadi tugas seorang kakak menjaga adiknya?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, masih tidak percaya pada ucapan Hinata.

"Tapi, bukankah laki-laki yang melindungi perempuan," katanya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kalau sudah dewasa, laki-lakilah yang melindungi perempuan."

Bola mata Sasuke yang bulat melebar, walaupun tidak begitu mengerti arti dari perkataan Hinata, namun tanpa disadari Sasuke ada perasaan kecil baru yang tumbuh di relung hatinya.

..Ͼ╒..

Sabaku Kazekage meninggalkan panggung ketika ia telah selesai memberikan pidato mengenai keberhasilannya menjadi pengusaha paling sukses dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir. Senyumnya masih mengembang sebelum sekretaris pribadinya, Sasori membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Gaara-sama menghilang!"

"Seorang penjaga menemukan ini terjatuh di dekat pintu keluar ballroom," kata Sasori sambil menunjukkan boneka beruang kurus milik Sabaku bungsu.

Pemilik Sabaku Corp. Itu menggeram diantara perasaan cemas dan marah.

"Putri Hyuuga juga putra bungsu Uchiha juga menghilang. Orang-orang mereka tengah berusaha mencari, Sabaku-san. Kemungkinan mereka bermain bersama." Kata Sasori menjelaskan.

"Kerahkan semua tenaga untuk mencari mereka!" perintahnya pada Sasori.

Pria Akasuna itu mengangguk, lalu berjalan menjauhi Kazekage Sabaku. Sedangkan pemilik Sabaku Corp. itu mulai menunjukkan wajah yang jarang diperlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Anak itu benar-benar merepotkan..." desisnya.

Puluhan penjaga nampak menyisir ballroom dan beberapa lantai hotel, namun mereka tidak juga menemukan ketiga anak kecil yang dicari. Hampir satu jam berlalu ketika salah satu penjaga mengabarkan ada lift yang terhenti di lantai 23. Lift yang mati otomatis menonaktifkan CCTV yang terpasang di lift tersebut, sehingga keberadaan ketiga anak itu tidak terdeteksi. Ketika kabar bahwa anak mereka telah ditemukan, ketiga keluarga telah menunggu tepat di depan pintu lift yang harus dibuka paksa. Raut wajah mereka berbeda-beda. Hiashi tengah menenangkan istrinya yang panik luar biasa dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Mikoto Uchiha yang sedari tadi terisak disamping suaminya, Fugaku yang nampak datar. Tidak ada usahanya untuk menenangkan sang istri, ia lebih tertarik melihat para teknisi membuka paksa lift tersebut. Lalu, di samping kedua keluarga tersebut, berdiri sosok Akasuna Sasori sebagai wakil dari keluarga Sabaku.

Ketiga anak ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri karena tipisnya oksigen. Walaupun begitu, wajah mereka yang polos seolah menunjukkan bahwa mereka tengah tertidur, saling berdempet seolah menghangatkan diri pada tubuh kecil anak perempuan.

Masing-masing keluarga membawa anaknya masing-masing, kemudian saling melempar senyum dan maaf pada keluarga lainnya. Mereka nampaknya tidak melanjutkan pesta di ballroom, lebih memilih menuju kediaman masing-masing.

Bagi keluarga mereka, kejadian lift dan pesta yang diadakan sepuluh tahun sekali itu adalah kejadian yang memang harus terjadi, tidak ada yang spesial. Namun bagi Sasuke dan Gaara, keejadian itu dan pertemuan mereka adalah peristiwa yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Tanpa disadari, keduanya mulai menebak probabilitas pertemuan dengan Hinata lagi. Namun bagi anak seusia mereka menunggu adalah waktu yang paling masuk akal.

'Sepuluh tahun lagi, Onee-chan,'

'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu!'

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Hai minna...**

**Apa kabar? Ini ff saya lagi. **

**Untuk SQUARE, pada banyak yang minta sekuel ya? Jujur, saya gak ada niat buat sekuel karena kalaupun saya paksakan buat, pasti ceritanya lovey-dovey nya sasuhina, dan itu membuat saya iri. Haha... **

**Jadi, saya nggak janji ya... :P**

**Okeh, untuk yang ini gimana ya? Review?**


	2. Second Year

**Disclaimer. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning. AU, OOC, typo**

* * *

**Second Year**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**31 Desember 2010**

5cm/s.

Benda-benda itu berjatuhan dari langit, sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu.

Putih, dingin dan indah.

Di hotel yang sama, sebuah acara akbar diadakan dengan tema yang sama, ruangan yang sama, namun dengan wajah-wajah yang berbeda, baru, dan menua.

Dua orang gadis remaja dengan gaun mewah sedang asyik mengobrol. Topik obrolan mereka tak jauh dari masalah sekolah, mengingat musim semi nanti mereka akan mendaftar sebagai siswi menengah atas. Wajah mereka semakin bersemangat mengingat sekolah mana yang akan mereka ambil. Ya, tentu saja Kishimoto International High School. Sekolah tempat murid-murid yang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Kebanyakan dari keluarga pengusaha, seperti mereka, ataupun anak-anak dari keluarga pemerintahan.

Sesekali mereka tertawa keras, seolah menarik perhatian kemudian memandang sekeliling, berharap ada remaja lain yang berminat bergabung bersama mereka, terutama pria. Ketika salah satu dari mereka melakukan tugas itu, matanya langsung melihat pemandangan menakjubkan. Baginya.

"Stt! Sakura, bukankah itu Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke. Lihat!" kata gadis itu pada temannya yang bersurai merah muda. Menunjuk pria yang berada di seberang ruangan.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menoleh ke arah telunjuk temannya yang berambut pirang itu, lalu memekik kecil.

"Kyaa... benar, itu Sasuke Uchiha. Wahh, benar-benar tampan!" kata Sakura memandang kagum sosok berambut raven tersebut. Pria itu sangat berbeda sejak pertama kali Sakura melihatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita dekati dia," kata Ino tiba-tiba sambil menarik paksa tangan Sakura.

Sakura meringis karena tarikan kuat dari Ino. Ia ragu, tapi hatinya menggebu.

"Ia agak galak, Ino." kata Sakura mengingatkan. Ia lumayan takut, namun ketampanan Sasuke membuat langkahnya mengikuti Ino.

"Kita harus buktikan sendiri," kata Ino percaya diri. Ia terus menarik Sakura hingga tak melihat ada orang di depannya.

Bruk!

"Ah, maafkan aku," kata Ino membungkuk.

Orang yang ditabrak oleh Ino tidak mengeluarkan suara, sedangkan Sakura yang berada di belakang Ino spontan menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

Ino segera menegakkan badannya melihat ke arah orang yang ditabraknya. Ketika ia melihat ke mata jade itu, seperti Sakura, ia refleks menutup mulutnya.

'Sabaku Gaara!' jeritnya dalam hati.

Oke, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan bungsu Sabaku itu. Wajahnya yang tampan namun terlihat menakutkan, menjadi magnet yang tidak bisa dihindari oleh kaum hawa. Magnet yang dimiliki Gaara tentu saja bukan hanya ketampanan, akan tetapi kemasyuran keluarga Sabaku yang sepuluh tahun lalu menjadi pengusaha tersukses dan terkaya di Jepang.

Keterkejutan Ino agaknya berubah menjadi tanda tanya ketika ia mengetahui bahwa si Bungsu Sabaku berada di hotel, menghadiri sebuah pesta? Well, siapa sangka seorang 'bad boy' seperti Gaara mau menghadiri pesta yang tentunya konyol, menurutnya? Jangan salahkan Ino yang mengatakan Gaara bad boy. Ia sudah mengetahui reputasi bungsu Sabaku itu, pembuat onar, biang tawuran, bergaul dengan mafia, bahkan ikut geng motor mengerikan. Walaupun begitu, bagi kebanyakan gadis, bahkan Ino menganggap orang seperti Gaara adalah 'keren'. Maksudnya, gadis mana yang tidak ingin bersama bad boy? Ditambah lagi, laki-laki itu super kaya dan sangat tampan.

Pria bertato itu tidak mengindahkan keterkejutan dua gadis cantik di depannya. Matanya sedari tadi menerawang kesana kemari seolah-olah mencari sesuatu. Tak berapa lama matanya bertemu dengan mata hitam milik Uchiha.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya seolah bertanya dan mencoba mengingat pria bermata hitam itu. Langkah kakinya kemudian mendekat ke sosok yang juga balik memandangnya. Kenangan itu samar, namun begitu kuat. Ia bahkan tidak ingat lagi bagaimana rupa gadis kecil yang mengajaknya bermain, membuatnya merasa dilindungi. Ia juga tidak ingat wajah anak lelaki yang terus menerus berkata keras padanya, mengatainya cengeng dan banyak makan. Hanya perasaan kuat yang tidak jelas.

"Sa-su-chan?" katanya tak yakin.

Yang terlihat kemudian wajah tak senang milik Sasuke.

Ia mendengus, tak berusaha membalas Gaara. Jadi, ini anak manja itu? pikir Sasuke. Sama halnya Gaara, ingatan Sasuke samar, namun ia sangat ingat dengan surai merah menyala milik Gaara. Tidak membawa boneka lagi, heh? Malah memiliki tato. Sasuke jadi penasaran apa yang dilakukan Gaara selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Setelah memandangi Gaara, mata Sasuke kemudian berkeliling menelusuri tiap-tiap orang yang datang. Ia berharap gadis itu akan datang, lalu mereka bertiga bertemu lagi, mengenal kembali dengan perasaan yang lebih matang.

"Onee-chan belum datang ya?" kata Gaara yang kemudian membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada pria berambut merah itu.

..Ͼ╒..

"Mereka saling kenal, ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ino hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Kini mereka berdua kembali ke tempat semula, memperhatikan dua orang remaja tampan yang menjadi buah bibir seantero Tokyo, bahkan Jepang. Kedua pria itu tak terlihat akrab, bahkan cenderung memiliki aura tidak suka yang kentara, namun Ino penasaran mengapa mereka bisa saling kenal. Bahkan setahunya, hubungan Sabaku Corp. dan Uchiha Corp. tidak baik. Bahkan beberapa media dengan berani memberitakan kedua perusahaan itu adalah saingan. Rival.

Selain itu, rasanya tidak ada celah yang membuat mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Pergaulan Gaara dan Sasuke jelas berbeda. Sasuke sekolah di Taka International School, sekolah menengah pertama khusus putra, sangat elit dan menjunjung disiplin yang tinggi. Hampir semua lulusannya lolos ujian masuk ke Kishimoto International High School yang terkenal sulit. Sasuke juga pernah menjuarai pertandingan tenis tingkat nasional, dan beberapa kali masuk sebagai salah satu siswa terbaik Tokyo. Berbeda sekali dengan Gaara yang liar dan bergaul beberapa berandalan dan mafia.

Jadi, sisi mana yang menyatukan mereka?

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Ino akhirnya. Menyerah dengan kemungkinan yang tidak diyakininya.

Di tengah ketidakyakinan yang masih tercokol di dalam hatinya, suara heboh dari panggung membuat Ino dan Sakura mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Di atas panggung, seorang pria berusia 30-an yang berperan sebagai MC membawa acara dengan kata-katanya yang menawan. Sang MC nampaknya sudah tidak sabar menunjukkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam layar.

"Ya, inilah dia The Ten Big Bosses!"

1. Sabaku Corp.

2. Uchiha Corp.

3. Akatsuki Group

4. Nara Foundation

5. Orch Group

6. Senju Company

7. Namikaze Company

8. Yamanaka Inc.

9. Haruno Inc.

10. Akimichifood

Seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, daftar nama yang tertera di layar disambut meriah oleh semua orang yang hadir saat itu, bersamaan dengan musik dengan irama cepat penuh semangat. Dalam hitungan detik suara riuh rendah membahana di ruangan tersebut, ditambah dengan kilatan-kilatan dari puluhan kamera. Acara itu semakin meriah setiap kali diadakan.

"Selamat kembali kepada Sabaku Corp. yang mendapatkan posisi pertama. Mempertahankan posisinya dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sungguh luar biasa!" kata si MC berapi-api.

"Tahun ini formasinya cukup signifikan. Tidak ada yang berada pada posisi sebelumnya kecuali Sabaku Corp. masing-masing ada yang naik dan ada pula yang turun posisinya. Persaingan yang menarik! Benar, kan?" kata MC sambil menyungging senyum.

"Walaupun begitu di tengah kebahagiaan ini, seperti yang dapat dilihat kita kehilangan dua perusahaan sekaligus, yaitu Aburame Clan yang tadinya berada di posisi tujuh dan Hyuuga Foundation yang berada di posisi tiga."

"Aburame Clan diketahui sedang dalam masa transisi, mengingat perkebunan mereka diserang oleh hama serangga secara besar-besaran dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini. Pendapatan mereka saat ini sebenarnya satu tingkat di bawah Akimichifood yang berhasil masuk ke The Ten big Bosses, setelah 20 tahun absen."

MC mengambil jeda sejenak,

"Dan, saya cukup menyesal untuk mengatakan ini.."

"Hyuuga Foundation tidak bisa bersama kita lagi. Bahkan, tidak akan pernah lagi," MC mengecilkan suaranya.

Semua orang seolah mengamini dan menerima keterangan MC. Suasana menjadi diam sejenak. Akan tetapi bagi yang lebih muda, perkataan MC membuat mereka mulai bertanya. Ada apa dengan Hyuuga itu? Siapa Hyuuga itu? Sebagian dari memang mereka tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya. Namun, bagi dua orang remaja pria, keterangan MC itu membuat mereka menyadari satu hal. Alasan mengapa orang yang mereka nantikan tidak kunjung datang.

"Ah.. Selamat bergabung untuk Yamanaka Inc. dan Akamichifood!"

..Ͼ╒..

Pesta itu kini tidak menarik lagi bagi Sasuke.

Hyuuga.

Mungkinkah itu nama keluarga dari gadis yang ditemuinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Agaknya Sasuke masih kurang yakin mengingat tidak hanya Hyuuga yang keluar dari The Ten Big Bosses. Yang pasti sekarang, Ia ingin menyelidikinya. Alasan mengapa Hyuuga Foundation tidak akan pernah menjadi salah satu dari The Ten Big Bosses.

Sasuke mengaktifkan pencarian suara di ponsel pintarnya ketika ia masuk ke dalam mobil meninggalkan pesta yang belum selesai. Ia bahkan tidak pamit pada ayahnya yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan ucapan selamat dari semua orang, berulang kali menyebut Itachi sebagai dalang utama keberhasilan Uchiha Corp mencapai posisi runner up. Sungguh membuatnya muak.

Icon di ponselnya membentuk gelombang ketika ia diminta untuk mengucapkan kata yang ingin dicarinya. Sasuke kemudian mengucapkan 'Hyuuga Foundation'. Pencarian itu berlangsung beberapa detik sebelum memunculkan web dan gambar. Sasuke memilih gambar, namun tidak menemukan apapun yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Dari informasi yang didapat dari web, Sasuke hanya mengetahui bahwa Hyuuga Foundation adalah salah satu perusahaan besar. Situs resminya sudah dihapus dan yang tertinggal adalah beberapa informasi yang diragukan kebenarannya. Beberapa situs yang memuat berita tentang Hyuuga pun telah diblokir. Sasuke meyakini ada alasan khusus mengapa berita tentang Hyuuga seolah dihilangkan.

Merasa terlalu dini untuk meyerah, Sasuke teringat akses bebas untuk Uchiha Corp., ruangan kerja Otou-sama. Maka ia harus pulang ke kediaman Uchiha sebelum Otou-sama kembali.

..Ͼ╒..

Setelah sampai di mansion Uchiha, Sasuke bergegas ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Ketika sudah berada di ruangan itu, Sasuke menekan beberapa digit angka yang menempel di dinding dekat rak buku. Sasuke memasukkan digit terakhir dan dua rak buku bergeser berlawanan arah, kemudian memunculkan ruangan baru yang lebih gelap.

Ruangan itu bisa dikatakan rahasia, walaupun Otou-sama tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke mengetahui kombinasi kode pribadi tersebut. Cukup mudah baginya mengetahui kombinasi angka kesukaan Otou-sama, karena ayahnya itu memiliki kebiasaan melingkari tanggal di kalender meja kerjanya. Walaupun Sasuke tidak begitu peduli dengan kejadian apa yang terjadi pada tanggal-tanggal tersebut namun setidaknya salah satu dari tanggal itu membantu Sasuke dalam usahanya mencari informasi tentang Hyuuga. Ruangan gelap itu merupakan tempat bagi Uchiha mengendalikan kebijakan melalui cara-cara elektronik.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat puluhan layar PC yang menyimpan informasi berbeda-beda, canggih, dan hasil pengerjaan pintar dari Kabuto, seorang ahli IT kepercayaan Otou-sama. Dengan lihai, jari-jari Sasuke mengetik kata 'Hyuuga' dan tanpa menunggu ia telah menemukan berbagai informasi.

**_'_****_Hyuuga Foundation, perusahaan internasional yang membawahi beberapa anak perusahaan di berbagai bidang. Dirintis oleh Ryusei Hyuuga pada tahun 1957 dan berkembang pesat setelah membeli saham rumah sakit yang kemudian dikenal sebagai Byakugan Hospital. Setelah sukses di bidang kesehatan dan medis, pada tahun 1965, Hyuuga mendirikan Juuken Bank, perusahaan perbankan yang membawahi dua bank konvensional yang fokus pada perkreditan rumah dan bisnis makro. Selain itu juga, Hyuuga foundation memiliki yayasan pendidikan Hakke Kusho, terdiri dari puluhan sekolah yang tersebar di kota-kota kecil yang diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak di daerah tertinggal, seperti perkampungan nelayan dan anak-anak pinggir kota yang memiliki keterbatasan biaya.'_**_**Continue reading...**_

Sasuke mengklik berita lainnya.

**_'_****_Pada tahun 2005, Hiashi Hyuuga mengumumkan bahwa perusahaan itu ditutup dikarenakan kondisi keuangan sejak tahun 2002 yang mulai tidak stabil. Hyuuga Foudation terus-menerus mengalami kerugian setelah satu bank konvensional yang dipimpin oleh adiknya, Hizashi Hyuuga berada diujung tanduk. Untuk menyelamatkannya, bank tersebut diakuisi untuk membantu menutupi kerugian Juuken Bank, namun tidak berhasil. Hal itu membuat aliran dana untuk yayasan pendidikan Hakke Kusho terhambat, membuat mereka tidak bisa membayar gaji para guru dan menyediakan fasilitas gratis untuk para siswa. Begitu pula dampaknya bagi Byakugan Hospital. Yang kemudian pada tahun 2005, 30% sahamnya dibeli oleh Nara Foundation.' _****_Continue reading..._**

**_'_****_2007, Byakugan Hospital resmi berganti nama menjadi Uzumaki International Hospital!'_**

Sasuke melewatkan headline berita itu, lebih tertarik pada berita berikutnya.

**_'_****_Hyuuga tidak memiliki pewaris laki-laki! Keluarga Hyuuga memiliki dua orang putri. Putri pertama bernama _****_Hinata Hyuuga_****_ dan yang kedua bernama _****_Hanabi Hyuuga_****_.'_**

Napas Sasuke serasa berhenti ketika ia meng-klik tulisan Hinata Hyuuga yang memiliki link.

Komputer memunculkan seorang anak kecil berusia kurang lebih lima tahun berpakaian yukata. Rambutnya berwarna biru gelap dengan mata pucat layaknya bulan. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak begitu mengingat wajah gadis cilik yang bersikeras sebagai onee-chan itu. Namun dengan melihat potret gadis bernama Hinata ini, ia merasakan perasaan bahwa ia telah menemukan hal yang telah lama dirindukannya.

"Ketemu!" katanya tanpa sadar.

"Aku menemukanmu, Nee-chan..."

..Ͼ╒..

Walaupun memiliki akses tak terbatas milik Uchiha, nyatanya Sasuke tidak dapat mencari lebih lanjut informasi tentang Hyuuga. Ia memang tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, Kalaupun pernah dengar Sasuke hanya seorang bocah yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan masalah-masalah orang dewasa. Kalaupun orang tuanya berbicara tentang bisnis, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ya, sama sekali. Walaupun begitu, masih ada dunia Uchiha yang menarik baginya, yaitu pertemuan setiap sepuluh tahun itu, karena keinginannya bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu. Akan tetapi harapannya musnah, sang gadis tidak muncul. Dan informasi mengenai keluarganya sedikit sekali.

Sasuke sadar, dimanapun keluarga Hyuuga itu berada saat ini, dahulunya mereka adalah bagian dari The Ten Big Bosses. Tentunya mereka sangat hati-hati membagikan informasi mengenai keadaan dan keberadaan mereka saat ini. Dunia bisnis itu indah dan gemerlap tapi bisa juga mencekam dan gelap.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja dengan Sasuke yang tidak juga menemukan sesuatu tentang Hyuuga. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya tidak terlepas dari usahanya mengetahui tentang keberadaan Hyuuga saat ini. Itachi nii-sama memang bisa diandalkan, akan tetapi Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka meminta bantuan, terutama pada aniki-nya itu. maka ia melakukannya sendiri, berusaha sendiri. Sampai ketika ia memasuki masa high school di KIHS dan di saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri. Ada satu orang lagi yang juga ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Sasuke bertatapan mata dengan pria berambut merah dengan tato di kening itu ketika penerimaan murid baru. Si merah itu berbaris di barisan siswa kelas Sebelas. Oh, ternyata ia Senpai? Masuk sekolah lebih awal rupanya, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menemuinya, namun keadaan saat itu tidak menguntungkan. Si merah sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman berandalannya. Bayangkan situasinya. Sasuke, seorang kohai berwajah stoic, sombong, dan terlihat arogan menemui sekelompok senpai di atap sekolah. Dan tanpa ditanya, mereka berakhir dengan perkelahian.

Gaara sebenarnya tidak ingin berkelahi dengan Sasuke, namun menghentikan kesenangan temannya juga bukan kesukaannya. Kapan lagi ada kohai yang dengan senang hati datang kepada kelompoknya. Gaara hanya ingin memberitahu Sasuke tentang reputasi geng-nya di sekolah itu.

Perkelahian itu tidak imbang dengan beberapa orang minus Gaara melawan Sasuke yang seorang diri. Namun nyatanya kemampuan berkelahi bungsu Uchiha itu tidak bisa diremehkan. Mereka cukup babak belur dengan Sasuke yang hanya terluka di bagian bibir. Seperti memberi selamat kepada Sasuke, Gaara menemuinya dan memberikan informasi yang tidak terduga.

"Sedikit sekali informasi mengenai Hyuuga. Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," bisik Gaara di telinga Sasuke.

Gaara memberikan isyarat pada Sasuke untuk menjauh dari teman-temannya yang mulai berbenah setelah berkelahi dengan Sasuke.

"Mereka terlibat kasus korupsi dan permainan saham. Hal itu membuat mereka mengalami krisis keuangan. Namun masih bisa ditangani selama hampir 3 tahun. Akan tetapi nyatanya tikus itu sangat kuat, Hyuuga tidak mampu bertahan lagi, lalu mereka mengumumkan Hyuuga bangkrut."

Gaara melihat tanya di wajah Sasuke.

"Ada indikasi bahwa hal itu dilakukan oleh orang dalam dan ada pula spekulasi bahwa ada perusahaan lain yang terlibat,"

Gaara memandang tajam mata hitam Sasuke.

"Salah satu dari The Ten Big Bosses."

..Ͼ╒..

Kehidupan SMA Sasuke berlangsung normal. Usahanya untuk menemukan gadis Onee-chan itu tak terlalu membuahkan hasil. Nyatanya ia belum juga menemukan keberadaan gadis itu, bahkan wajah gadis itu pun Sasuke tidak tahu, kecuali fotonya yang berumur lima tahun. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga Sasuke menyelesaikan sekolahnya dari KIHS dan Gaara hampir menyelesaikan tahun pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa jurusan bisnis Todai.

Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Onee-chan itu lagi sampai pada suatu hari di malam tahun baru.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." kata Sasuke tanpa memandang orang yang memanggilnya.

"Dari tadi kau diam saja. Kita akan makan dimana? Aku sudah lapar Sasuke-kun!" kata gadis itu manja sambil terus mengamit lengan milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mereka sudah satu jam di jalanan Shibuya tapi tidak ada yang mereka lakukan selain berjalan. Udara dingin dan salju yang turun tidak juga membuat Sasuke melakukan sesuatu selain berjalan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau akan ke New York." kata gadis itu pelan.

"Aku ingin kita membuat kenangan yang indah sebelum kau pergi, Sasuke-kun!" kata gadis itu menatap mata Sasuke penuh harap, kemudian mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang gadis itu muak.

"Lepaskan!" katanya sambil menjauhkan tangan gadis itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tidak tertarik padamu, Karin!"

"Jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau ini orang yang berarti." desis Sasuke.

Ia terus berjalan, meninggalkan Karin yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah, antara malu dan kesal.

"Ta-tapi kita sudah..." kata-kata Karin terhenti karena melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, awas!"

Keseimbangan Sasuke sedikit goyah ketika ia merasakan seseorang menabrak tubuhnya. Orang tersebut kemudian terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Seorang gadis bermantel putih. Dapat Sasuke lihat poninya yang bewarna gelap.

Kemudian tiba-tiba seseorang lain datang menghampiri tubuh gadis itu, membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" katanya pada gadis yang terjatuh.

Gadis itu hanya meringis di balik topi mantel tebal yang menutupi wajahnya. Gadis yang satunya memandang Sasuke sekilas, lalu membungkuk mengucapkan maaf atas ketidakhati-hatian temannya dengan dialek Honichi yang kental, yaitu logat orang-orang yang tinggal di wilayah Kyushu. Gadis itu membawa temannya pergi menjauhi Sasuke. Dapat Sasuke dengar ia menasehati temannya yang terjatuh tadi.

"Sasuke-kun... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin berlari mendekati Sasuke.

Ia memandang khawatir ke arah Sasuke, lalu memandang kesal pada dua orang gadis yang telah menjauh dari mereka.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Otaknya sibuk mencerna sesuatu yang entah mengapa terasa lambat. Namun perlahan, sebuah kenangan muncul. Samar, namun makin lama semakin jelas. Sasuke berbalik cepat, berharap sesuatu, namun dua orang gadis itu tak terlihat lagi.

..Ͼ╒..

Kejadian itu terus terulang dalam memori Sasuke. Hinata. Ia yakin nama itu yang digunakan gadis bercepol tadi memanggil temannya yang terjatuh. Hinata. Nama yang sama dengan nama gadis yang dicarinya. Sasuke penasaran dan tanpa sadar keinginannya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan gadis itu muncul lagi. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Lalu seketika sadar dimana ia sekarang. Sebuah kafe feminin dengan pernak-pernik kucing berwarna merah muda yang terpajang di hampir semua sudut ruangan. Selain itu, wallpaper yang menghiasi dinding-dinding ruangan itu penuh dengan gambar bunga dan aksesoris perempuan yang berwarna cerah. Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan kepribadian Sasuke.

Salahkan gadis yang duduk di depannya ini, membuatnya harus terperangkap di tempat aneh tersebut. Pelayan di kafe itu semuanya gadis berpakaian maid hitam-putih dengan rok renda, terlihat mondar-mandir karena kafe yang sedang ramai. Wajar, mengingat ini adalah malam pergantian tahun.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Dari tadi kau terus melamun," tanya Karin penasaran.

"Bisa kita pergi dari sini?" kata Sasuke memandang tajam Karin.

Sungguh ia tidak nyaman berada di kafe ini. Nuansa feminin dan orang-orang yang dari tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum berlebihan membuatnya kesal. Sedangkan Karin, gadis itu malah tersenyum, seolah bangga bisa duduk berdua dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nanti kita lihat kembang api ya, Sasuke-kun." kata Karin seolah mengacuhkan pandangan ayo-kita-pergi milik Sasuke.

Muak dengan sikap Karin yang tidak menurutinya, Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang kemudian membuat Karin terdiam dan mau tidak mau mengikuti pria itu. Sasuke tahu, Karin merasa menang karena ia telah diizinkan oleh Otou-sama. Bahkan ayah Sasuke itu dengan jelas meminta Sasuke dan Karin kencan pada malam tahun baru.

Ia tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan ayahnya. Mengenalkan Karin padanya, memintanya berteman dengan gadis itu dan secara langsung membujuknya lebih dekat dengan gadis tersebut. Sasuke bukannya tidak peka. Oleh karenanya, ia bersikeras kuliah di New York.

Menjauh dari semua yang memaksa dekat.

Kafe yang ramai membuat Sasuke kesulitan untuk segera mencapai pintu keluar. Namun rasa kesal yang sejak tadi ditahannya membuat tekadnya untuk keluar dari tempat itu semakin bulat. Ia telah mencapai pintu ketika nama itu terdengar.

"Hyuuga, tolong kemari sebentar!"

Dan layaknya rongga, dada Sasuke bergetar.

Seketika ia berbalik, bertindak spontan karena mendengar nama itu. Nama yang menjadi fokusnya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Nama dari orang yang begitu ingin ditemuinya. Mengulang kembali kenangan yang membuatnya nyaman.

Akan tetapi, tubuh Karin menubruknya dan membawanya keluar dari kafe itu.

Sasuke yakin, ia melihat sekelebat warna biru tua.

..Ͼ╒..

Sasuke kembali pada dirinya ketika SMA, menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di layar komputer mengetik huruf-huruf yang membentuk kata Hyuuga. Dimana gadis itu sebenarnya? Bahkan Sasuke tidak menemukan akun jejaring sosial bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Benar-benar membuatnya frustasi, belum lagi persiapannya untuk kuliah di New York. Semua itu berputar di kepala Sasuke.

Gadis yang menabraknya tempo hari ketika malam tahun baru, dan nama pelayan kafe yang dipanggil Hyuuga itu seketika menggoyahkan keinginannya untuk kuliah di New York, keinginannya untuk menjauh dari Uchiha, dari Fugaku. Ia pun mulai memikirkan saran Itachi untuk kuliah di Todai. Ya, dengan begitu ia bisa mencari gadis itu sekali lagi, walaupun harus bertahan lebih lama dengan segala aturan Uchiha.

Ah, rasanya dirinya benar-benar terobsesi untuk bertemu dengan gadis 'onee-chan' itu.

Dan, demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya, Sasuke kembali ke kafe feminin itu. Mengacuhkan harga dirinya lalu menemui kepala kafe, seorang pria yang juga terlihat feminin.

"Ahh.. Hyuuga! Dia hanya kerja disini selama natal sampai tahun baru."

"Sepertinya ia agak sibuk karena persiapan ujian masuk Todai."

"Ia gadis Hyuga* yang manis!"

..Ͼ╒..

Dengan akses bebas milik Uchiha, Sasuke mencoba kembali melacak gadis Hyuuga itu dan kali ini serasa terang. Ujian masuk Todai tinggal dua minggu lagi dan ia yakin segala dokumen Hinata telah terarsip di universitas itu.

Dan, ketemu!

Data-data keluarganya cocok dengan Hyuuga yang dicarinya. Gadis itu memang Onee-chan yang ingin ditemuinya selama ini.

Sasuke mencatat alamat Hinata, dan tanpa buang waktu lagi ia menuju tempat itu. Tempat tinggal Hinata adalah sebuah flat sederhana bertingkat dua yang letaknya tak jauh dari Todai.

Ketika Sasuke menyusuri jalanan sempit itu, tanpa disangka ia menemukan sesosok gadis berambut biru tua sepinggang yang entah mengapa telah jatuh ke pelukan pria berambut merah menyala.

Saat itu juga Sasuke sadar, bukan hanya dirinya yang merindukan Onee-chan itu...

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

***) kota di prefektur Miyazaki.**

**Jadi, sudah bisa ditebak kan, dimana Hinata berada selama ini?**

**Thanks for read, review, fav, n follow..**

**Then, how is this? :D**


	3. Third Year

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning. AU, OOC, typo**

* * *

**Third Year**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tokyo.

Kota ini pernah begitu dikenalnya, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Ada banyak kenangan samar, namun begitu ingin dilupakan.

Hinata menyusuri jalanan sempit menuju flat sederhana yang ditinggalinya bersama sahabatnya Tenten. Tidak terasa sudah hampir dua bulan mereka meninggalkan Hyuga, sebuah kota kecil di Prefektur Miyazaki yang menjadi rumah mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Sekarang mereka berdua menetap di kota ramai ini, bersiap untuk ujian masuk Todai.

Hinata berjalan cepat, fokus pada jalan setapak yang dilaluinya sambil menggenggam bungkusan obat yang dibelinya di mini market. Hinata terpaksa keluar sendiri karena Tenten yang sedang sakit. Suasana sepi membuat langkahnya semakin memburu. Ia takut.

Sendirian selalu membuatnya takut.

Ketika hampir mencapai flat-nya, Hinata melihat sosok pria yang tengah berdiri sambil mengamati gedung usang flat yang ditinggalinya. Pria itu tinggi dengan postur proporsional. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah berkibar-kibar karena angin malam bulan Januari.

Siapa dia?

Alih-alih mempercepat langkahnya, Hinata malah memperlambat laju kakinya. Niatnya hanyalah agar tidak mengganggu keasyikan pria itu memandangi flat tapi keputusannya salah, pria bersurai merah itu terusik dengan langkah lambat milik Hinata. Ia berbalik lalu dengan cepat mata mereka bertemu. Dan, di saat itu Hinata menyadari ia hanya gadis desa berusia 18 tahun yang terpana pada ketampanan pria tersebut.

Wajahnya merona, lalu cepat-cepat ditundukkannya kepala ketika ia mulai gelisah dengan pandangan intens yang diberikan pria itu. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan cepat walaupun masih menunduk. Bisa ia lihat dari sudut matanya bahwa pria itu menatapnya, memperhatikannya.

Dan itu terjadi begitu saja.

Set.

Hinata merasakan lengannya ditahan oleh sesuatu. Ragu-ragu diangkatnya wajahnya, memandang dari dekat mata berwarna jade dengan rambut berantakan bewarna merah. Ternyata, kombinasi yang berbahaya kalau dilihat sedekat ini.

Belum sempat Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya ada apa, siapa, atau lebih lanjut minta tolong untuk dilepaskan, pemilik surai merah itu buru-buru menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan yang membuatnya sesak.

Hinata sering mendengar kalau di Tokyo banyak maniak yang berkeliaran.

Ia meronta di pelukan pria itu, mencoba melakukan usaha untuk menyelamatkan diri. Namun tenaga pria itu terlalu kuat untuk gadis seperti dirinya. Matanya berair, lalu pikiran macam-macam terlintas di kepalanya. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin berakhir dengan maniak aneh ini. Ia jadi menyesal karena sempat terpana pada ketampanan pria itu.

Seolah tersadar akan rontaan Hinata, pria berambut merah itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Hinata tajam.

"Hyuuga Hinata..."

"kan?"

Ia bicara seolah meyakinkan diri. Namun Hinata sudah lebih dahulu menemukan kesadarannya.

"HENTAAAIII!"

Hinata melempar bungkusan obat yang dibawanya ke wajah pria itu lalu berlari sekencang yang ia bisa ke arah lain.

Apa-apaan orang itu? Seenaknya memeluk tubuhnya! Bahkan dirinya tidak kenal sama sekali dengan pria itu, namun sikap orang itu seolah-olah ia telah mengenal Hinata sejak lama. Tidak. Hinata menggeleng cepat. Ia lega setidaknya bisa lepas dari pria maniak itu. walaupun tubuhnya sempat dipeluk, Hinata tetap bersyukur setidaknya tidak ada hal-hal yang terjadi lebih dari itu.

Bruk!

Lagi-lagi.

Selama di Tokyo, sudah berapa kali ia menabrak orang.

Orang yang ditabraknya itu mengambil lengan Hinata dan membantu gadis itu berdiri. Kali ini Hinata terperangkap pada mata tajam berwarna hitam dan rambut aneh yang hampir sewarna. Wajahnya merona lagi. Namun kali ini Hinata cepat sadar, lalu cemas.

Apa lagi ini?

Sekawanan pria hentai?

Mata Hinata berair kembali. Ia akan berakhir disini, terperangkap pada dua orang pria aneh yang memandangnya tak biasa. Ia berusaha menjauhkan diri dari pria bermata hitam itu, tapi lengannya ditahan sempurna sedangkan pria berambut merah sekarang telah mendekat ke arah keduanya.

'Kami-sama'

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata, kan?" kata si Merah ketika mencapai Hinata. Ia memandang Hinata kemudian pada pria yang satunya. Matanya tertuju pada lengan Hinata yang ditahan lalu beralih pada mata obsidian milik pria bersurai raven tersebut.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Napasnya sesak karena kedua pria itu yang seolah menghimpitnya. Apakah ia akan diapa-apakan? Hinata sungguh takut, ditambah lagi kedua pria ini mengetahui namanya.

Tunggu, apakah mereka bagian dari orang-orang itu?

"Ayahmu Hyuuga Hiashi, benar?" tanya pria berambut raven yang memegangi lengannya.

Tidak salah lagi.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah pasrah apabila kejadian itu terulang lagi, setidaknya saat ini ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui alasan dari semuanya. Namun sentuhan di lengannya yang mulai mengendur membuat ia sedikit tenang tapi juga penasaran. Ketika diliriknya wajah kedua orang itu, Hinata dapat melihat jelas gurat kelegaan dari hembusan napas halus dan mata terpejam milik keduanya. Ini seperti...

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, pria berambut merah itu kemudian memberikan seringai yang menyiratkan rasa lega dan geli yang kentara.

"Kau tidak ingat pada kami, **O-nee-chan**?" Menekan suaranya pada kata terakhir.

Huh?

Hinata memandang kedua pria itu bergantian. Benar, ia tidak ingat dan tidak kenal dengan keduanya. Wajah kedua pria ini pun baru pertama kali dilihatnya dan mereka baru saja bertemu, jadi mustahil ada kenangan semacam itu, kan?

"Ano... Sa-saya tidak kenal anda berdua," katanya dengan logat Honichi yang samar. Setidaknya ia masih ingat ajaran ibunya untuk berlaku sopan pada siapapun.

Hinata mencoba menjauhkan tangannya yang masih dipegangi pria berambut raven. Namun tanpa diduga tangannya yang satu lagi ditarik paksa oleh pria berambut merah. Hinata seperti lepas dari harimau, masuk ke dalam mulut buaya.

Pria berambut raven itu terkejut karena lengan Hinata yang lepas darinya, lalu dengan sorot matanya yang tajam, dalam diam ditatapnya pria berambut merah yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan sama. Mereka seolah berbicara melalui mata.

"Kami menunggu dan mencarimu selama sepuluh tahun lebih, lalu kau bilang tidak kenal?" tanya si rambut merah sinis.

"..."

"Apa kau ingat ketika berumur lima tahun, di sebuah pesta, kita bermain bersama dan kau bersikeras ingin dipanggil Onee-chan?" kali ini si rambut raven yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hinata memandang keduanya bergantian. Lima tahun? Pesta? Onee-chan? Kenangan yang seperti apa?

"..."

'Onee-chan!'

Ah!

Hinata tidak ingat.

..Ͼ╒..

"A-apa kabar?" kata Hinata kaku. Ia bahkan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah ada kenangan semacam itu? Tapi, demi menjaga kesopanan dan perasaan kedua orang itu, terpaksa Hinata berbohong.

Hinata benar-benar asing dengan kedua pria tersebut. Kalaupun mereka dulunya pernah bertemu, lalu kenapa? Bukankah itu hanya salah satu pertemuan diantara banyak pertemuan lainnya? Jadi, ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu dengan kedua kedua pria yang mengaku mengenalnya ketika kecil, bahkan menunggu atau mencari, sungguh tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Setiap orang tidak mungkin mengingat semua orang yang pernah ditemuinya, kan?

Di sisi lain, kedua pria tersebut merasakan perasaan asing yang kentara dari gadis di hadapan mereka. Gadis itu benar-benar Hyuuga Hinata, gadis kecil keras kepala yang dulunya menuntut dipanggil Onee-chan. Namun ini tidak seperti apa yang mereka harapkan. Ya, mereka menginginkan perasaan itu lagi, rasa nyaman ketika bersama gadis itu seperti dulu. Akan tetapi, gadis ini tidak seperti Onee-chan yang mereka inginkan.

Gaara membayangkan bahwa Onee-chan yang selalu ingin ditemuinya akan tumbuh menjadi gadis tomboy pemberani yang bersuara keras dan dewasa. Namun lihat gadis ini, ia terlihat feminin dengan rambut panjangnya. Suara kecil dan cara bicara yang gagap membuat Gaara yakin membunuh semut pun ia tak sanggup. Ditambah lagi, gadis tersebut tak dewasa sama sekali, wajahnya telihat seperti gadis kecil. Manis.

Hah?

Ia juga kelihatan sudah lupa.

Pertemuan ini mungkin terjadi di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti, Nee-chan!" kata Gaara pada akhirnya, kemudian melepaskan sentuhannya dari lengan Hinata.

"Oh, pastikan kau lulus ujian. Dengan begitu kita akan lebih sering bertemu." Gaara menyeringai lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya kemudian menghilang di balik bayangan.

Hinata berdiri diantara perasaan bingung dan terkejut. Pria merah itu menghilang meninggalkan dirinya dengan pria satunya yang bermata hitam. Tidak ada yang bicara diantara mereka, hanya pandangan tak biasa yang diterimanya dari laki-laki itu.

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," kata pria itu, lalu berjalan ke belakang kemudian membungkuk mengambil bungkusan yang terjatuh di jalan setapak yang sebelumnya dilalui Hinata.

Sasuke kembali mendekati Hinata lalu menyodorkan bungkusan yang berisi obat tersebut.

"Punyamu, kan?" katanya tegas.

Hinata mengambil bungkusan itu dengan tangan gemetar yang entah karena udara dingin Januari atau aura dingin yang dipancarkan laki-laki di depannya ini.

Laki-laki itu membiarkan jari-jari panjang miliknya menelusuri pipi halus Hinata. Jari-jari itu kemudian menangkup kedua pipi yang memerah lalu mengantarkan mata Hinata bertemu dengan obsidian kelam miliknya.

"Berusahalah mengingat dengan baik," ucapnya dengan hembusan napas hangat yang bisa dirasakan Hinata di wajahnya.

"Masuklah!" katanya kemudian berbalik. Mengikuti jalan yang dilalui oleh si rambut merah.

Anoo...

Ada apa ini?

..Ͼ╒..

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Gaara ketika ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, kan?" kata orang itu. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat raut kesal di wajah Gaara. Kemudian dengan perlahan diiinjaknya pedal gas mobil yang membuat benda itu bergerak lambat lalu berubah cepat.

"Ini hukuman untukmu," kata orang itu lagi ketika ia memperdalam kecepatan mobil tersebut.

Gaara melotot. Apakah ia mendapat hukuman ditemani selama 24 jam oleh pria berambut merah bata itu? Oh, sungguh hukuman yang tidak ringan. Ia menatap mata milik pria itu, lalu sesuatu tiba-tiba terbersit di benaknya. Ah, tidak mungkin! Tapi..

"Otou-san?" ucap Gaara cepat, setengah berharap.

"Tidak, aku sendiri."

Gaara mendecih, kemudian disandarkannya tubuhnya ke belakang. Dalam hati ia bertanya, apakah ayahnya itu tidak mengetahui hasil kuliahnya? Atau jangan-jangan pria di sampingnya ini tidak pernah memberitahukannya pada pemilik Sabaku Corp. itu? Ah, kalau benar, mungkin Gaara akan meninju wajah sok-manis pria itu.

Sasori, pria berambut merah bata yang sedang menyetir ini awalnya adalah sekretaris pribadi Kazekage Sabaku. Namun, dikarenakan perilaku Gaara yang semenjak sekolah menengah pertama berubah menjadi tidak terkendali, Sabaku Temari, kakak Gaara meminta Sasori secara pribadi menjaga Gaara.

Temari meminta Sasori, karena dari dulu pria itulah yang lebih dekat dengan Gaara dibandingkan Kankuro ataupun Temari yang merupakan saudara kandungnya. Sasori juga sering bertemu ayah mereka, jadi kemungkinan besar ia dapat mengabarkan keadaan Gaara pada sang Subaku. Dan, Sasori menyanggupi permintaan Temari yang sudah menjadi teman mainnya sejak kecil, dengan berbagai alasan, sebenarnya.

"Berhentilah terus-menerus menjadi penjagaku. Kau pikir dengan begitu Temari akan menyukaimu?"

'Kena kau Sasori!' kata Gaara dalam hati.

Pria bernama Sasori itu tertawa ringan lalu menyibakkan rambut merah batanya.

"Kau tidak pernah mau bekerja sama membuatnya tertarik padaku, menyebalkan!" kata Sasori lalu membuat wajah imut yang membuat Gaara mencibir kesal.

"Hei, jangan perlihatkan wajah itu! Karena itu ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai sepupu-nii chan," tambah Gaara yang membuat Sasori semakin tertawa lebar.

"Kau tahu, Nara sudah mulai mendekatinya," kata Gaara membuka pembicaraan kembali. Matanya kemudian melirik Sasori, berharap ada kilatan samar dari mata sepupunya itu.

Mata Sasori tidak berubah, hanya laju mobil yang berubah cepat.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya tenang.

"Sabaku-sama terang-terangan mengatakannya padaku. Selain itu, Nara bisa digunakan untuk mengorek informasi yang baru-baru ini membuatku tertarik. Penting, kukira!" ucap Sasori memandang Gaara dari spion, memperhatikan ekspresinya.

"Dan kupikir kau juga akan tertarik," katanya dengan mata yang kini telah fokus pada jalan.

Gaara hanya diam. Sekarang banyak hal berkutat di kepalanya. Biasanya apabila Sasori bercerita mengenai bisnis ia sangat antusias, tapi kini ada hal lain yang menyita pikirannya. Sasori yang menyadari Gaara tidak seantusias biasa pun mulai mencari topik baru untuk pembicaraan mereka. Ada kilatan tanya di wajahnya, lalu sedetik kemudian ia menyadari suatu hal. Ah, kenapa ia lamban sekali? Bukankah Gaara bilang ini hari yang sangat dinantikannya. Bertemu dengan gadis yang telah lama dicarinya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sasori yang membuat Gaara tersentak dari lamunannya.

Gaara memandang Sasori dengan ekspresi tidak paham.

"Onee-chan – mu itu, bagaimana?"

Gaara terdiam dan mulai mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasori. Biasanya Gaara tidak suka apabila urusannya dicampuri, namun berhubung Sasori-lah yang belakangan membantunya menemukan Hinata, ia pikir tidak ada salahnya memberitahu sepupu sekaligus pengawalnya itu mengenai pertemuannya dengan Hinata.

Terima kasih pada Sasori yang memiliki kenalan seorang petugas emigran. Dari data yang diketahui mereka, tidak ada seorangpun atas nama Hyuuga yang emigrasi ke luar negeri. Agak sulit awalnya, namun dengan suap yang tidak bisa dikatakan murah pada beberapa petugas bagian domestik, akhirnya mereka mengetahui bahwa keluarga Hyuuga pindah ke Prefektur Miyazaki. Gaara yang mengetahui hal tersebut kemudian menyewa beberapa orang untuk mencari tahu keberadaan keluarga Hyuuga. Dan dari informasi yang diterimanya, putri sulung Hyuuga pindah ke Tokyo untuk kuliah.

Dengan mengandalkan suap lagi, Gaara berhasil membuka data pribadi calon mahasiswa Todai dan menemukan nama Hyuuga Hinata disana, terdaftar sebagai peserta tes seleksi mahasiswa baru jurusan Bisnis. Gaara bisa saja menggunakan akses bebas milik Sabaku Corp. namun ia tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan pemilik Sabaku Corp. yang tak lain adalah ayahnya. Akan sulit baginya untuk berkomunikasi, nantinya.

"Biasa saja," kata Gaara setelah agak lama terdiam.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau sangat terobesi untuk menemuinya? Membayar beberapa orang untuk mencarinya dan sengaja menemui yakuza hanya untuk menanyakan apakah mereka pernah membunuh keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi sama sekali tidak berarti, ya?" tanya Sasori cepat. Ia benar-benar tidak mengharapkan jawaban itu keluar dari Gaara. Alasan lain, karena ia tidak suka pekerjaannya sia-sia.

"Dia tidak seperti yang kuharapkan," kata Gaara lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Ia masih teringat dengan gadis kecil yang ditemuinya di pesta itu. Ia berani, memberikan perlindungan yang membuatnya nyaman. Lalu gadis remaja yang ditemuinya tadi. Ia tidak kelihatan seperti gadis pemberani, suaranya kecil dan terlalu sering menunduk. Ia bahkan hampir menangis ketika Gaara mendekatinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan darinya?"

..Ͼ╒..

Gaara memarkirkan mobil hitamnya di pelataran parkir yang terletak di belakang kampus. Setelah menyalakan kunci otomatis, ia melihat beberapa pria yang sejak tadi berkumpul di sudut area luas itu, tertawa keras sambil mengesap rokok masing-masing. Salah satunya yang menyadari keberadaan Gaara langsung melambaikan tangannya, mengajak pria Sabaku itu bergabung.

Gaara disambut antusias oleh beberapa orang disitu. Pesona pria berambut merah itu memang tidak hanya menjangkiti para gadis, tapi juga para pria. Di minggu pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa baru, ia telah tergabung dengan sekumpulan senpai yang menjadi objek ketakutan mahasiswa baru. Mereka sekelompok mahasiswa yang lebih mementingkan kesenangan daripada belajar dan lebih banyak melewatkan jam-jam kuliah dengan berkumpul di pelataran parkir atau kafe. Malam hari mereka bersenang-senang di klub malam, meneguk minuman keras dan singgah pada satu atau dua gadis.

Mereka terkenal, akan tetapi arogansi sikap senioritas yang mereka tunjukkan membuat mereka tidak disukai, terutama Gaara yang notabene berstatus junior.

Alhasil, pergaulannya berimbas pada studinya. Indeks prestasi Gaara di tahun pertamanya sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Ia beberapa kali diminta menghadap dewan kampus untuk mempertanggungjawabkan hasil belajarnya. Untungnya, ia diberikan kesempatan satu semester lagi untuk menaikkan nilai dengan mengulang beberapa mata kuliah yang pernah diambilnya. Tapi, ini Gaara, ia tidak pernah peduli sama sekali.

"Hei, mahasiswa baru masuk hari ini, kan?" tanya senpai tingkat empat yang berada di depan Gaara.

"Akan ada gadis-gadis baru lagi," gelak yang lain.

"Bagaimana Gaara, kau tertarik mencoba satu?" tanya pria berambut eboni yang satu tingkat diatasnya.

"Aku sudah memilih satu," katanya menyeringai.

Gaara kemudian memperhatikan beberapa rombongan mahasiswi baru yang keluar dari kantin. Matanya tertuju pada gadis berponi yang sedari tadi menunduk malu-malu. Sesekali matanya memperhatikan temannya yang berbicara. Ketika tertawa ia menutup mulutnya dan seketika itu pula muncul rona merah di pipinya. Dia terlihat rapuh tapi membuat Gaara tertarik untuk mengetahuinya.

Seperti yang diharapkan Gaara, gadis itu lulus ujian masuk Todai dan menjadi mahasiswi di jurusan bisnis seperti dirinya. Gaara tidak menyangka Hinata memilih jurusan dan universitas yang sama dengannya. Ini merupakan kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi, dari enam mata kuliah yang diambil Gaara, empat diantaranya adalah mata kuliah dasar yang berarti ia akan sekelas dengan Hinata. Gaara ingin mencoba sekali lagi, mengenal kembali, dan bertaruh dengan waktu.

Baru pertama kali ia semangat kuliah seperti ini.

Gaara meninggalkan teman-temannya yang disambut tatapan tak percaya ketika ia mengatakan akan masuk kelas Pengantar Bisnis jam delapan pagi. Ia berjalan santai ke kelas yang akan mulai 5 menit lagi itu. Ketika masuk ke kelas tersebut, diedarkannya pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan yang disambut tatapan ngeri dari para kohai barunya. Hei, rumor mengenai Gaara sudah menyebar secepat itu.

Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis, tidak menyadari Gaara yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Baru Gaara akan menyapa gadis itu, seseorang muncul dari pintu dan membuatnya menggeram kesal.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia memang mengharapkan kemunculan pria itu, tapi Gaara tidak menyangka kemunculan Sasuke sedekat ini, posisinya mereka seimbang. Ini akan menarik, mengingat pria itu memiliki obsesi yang sama dengan dirinya.

Keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke di kelas itu otomatis membuat banyak pasang mata memandangnya penasaran, tak terkecuali Hinata. Refleks, ditutupnya mulutnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang juga memandangnya. Mata gadis itu mengikuti kemana sosok Uchiha itu melangkah dan tiba-tiba tertunduk ketika disadarinya pria itu memilih kursi tepat di belakangnya.

Gaara yang mengetahui Hinata menunduk karena Sasuke segera melayangkan pandangan tidak suka pada pria itu lalu mengambil helaian rambut Hinata. Menariknya pelan hingga pandangan Hinata beralih padanya. Dirinya.

"Hei..." kata Gaara pelan yang membuat rona di wajah Hinata menyebar.

Hinata sebenarnya tidak begitu terkejut akan keberadaan Gaara, bahkan ia sudah mendapat sedikit info dari beberapa teman barunya tentang senior bernama Sabaku Gaara. Akan tetapi dengan posisi sedekat ini dan perlakuan dari pria itu otomatis membuat degup jantung Hinata meningkat.

Ia teringat pertemuan pertama mereka waktu itu. Sungguh, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena cemas dan takut. Belum lagi sosok di belakang yang dirasainya sedang menatapnya membuat Hinata salah tingkah. Kalau begini mana bisa ia konsentrasi belajar?

..Ͼ╒..

Mata kuliah itu telah selesai, dengan Hinata yang tidak mendapatkan ilmu apapun di hari pertamanya kuliah. Ketika dosen keluar dari kelas cepat-cepat dirapikannya tasnya kemudian sesegera mungkin pergi dari tempat itu, melarikan diri dari dua orang yang dari tadi memfokuskan pandangan padanya. Mata berlingkar hitam yang memandang intens dirinya membuat Hinata bergidik, sedangkan pandangan dari mata tajam milik pria di belakangnya membuat ia merasa pria itu dapat menembusnya. Alhasil, dua jam kuliah ia habiskan dengan menunduk dan cemas.

"Tunggu!" Pria berambut merah menarik lengan Hinata ketika ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ikut aku!" perintah pria itu sembari menarik lengan gadis itu.

Dapat dirasakannya pandangan geram dari pria Uchiha yang duduk di belakang Hinata. Namun, Gaara tidak ingin menunda lagi. Ia hanya menginginkan Onee-chan miliknya kembali, atau sekedar meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis kecil yang melindunginya dulu.

"Se-senpai!"

Gaara membawa Hinata ke arah pelataran parkir. Mereka berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang dipenuhi sekumpulan mahasiswa. Gaara yang menyeret paksa seorang kohai itu membuat mahasiswa-mahasiswa tersebut memandangi mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka kasihan melihat gadis manis yang terlihat lemah itu.

A-ano.. Sa-sabaku-senpai." Hinata mencicit ketika dirasakannya tarikan di lengannya semakin kuat.

Mereka sudah berada di pelataran parkir dengan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang heran sekaligus iba. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sehingga di hari pertamanya masuk kuliah, ia sudah berhadapan dengan Gaara. Kehormatan atau kesialan? Entahlah!

Di sudut parkir sebelah timur, pandangan tidak biasa juga diberikan beberapa senior tingkat akhir yang sudah dari dulu gerah dengan perilaku Sabaku bungsu tersebut. Mereka berbisik-bisik di atas sepeda motor dan melirik Gaara tajam.

"Aku ingin kau memberitahuku keadaanmu, juga keluargamu sepuluh tahun belakangan," kata Gaara pada Hinata.

Hinata memandang Gaara heran, tidak pernah terbiasa dengan perilaku pria ini, juga pria yang satunya. Kenapa mereka berdua ingin sekali mengetahui tentang dirinya? Hei, apakah ini karena pesta sekali sepuluh tahun yang mereka katakan itu? Yang benar saja! Hinata sendiri bahkan tidak ingat ada kenangan semacam itu. Lagipula itu sudah berlalu, kan? Sekarang mereka memiliki kehidupan masing-masing.

"A-Apa yang ingin Senpai ketahui?" gugup Hinata.

Ia bergantian memandang Gaara juga beberapa senpai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Para senior itu terlihat bersiap-siap menaiki motornya masing-masing.

"A-Ano..."

"Senpai, sepertinya..." Hinata memandang beberapa orang senpai yang telah melajukan motor ke arah keduanya, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Gaara dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dianggap rendah.

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat dilengkapi dengan refleks yang benar-benar tak terduga dari gadis itu. Ia mendorong Gaara sesaat sebelum beberapa motor menyenggol tubuh pria Sabaku itu. Akan tetapi walaupun tubuhnya tidak mengenai laju sepeda motor, Gaara tetap kehilangan keseimbangan akibat dorongan Hinata yang tidak siap diterimanya. Alhasil, Gaara jatuh terduduk dengan Hinata yang menimpa sebagian tubuhnya.

Dengan wajah terkejut yang samar, Gaara mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Deru kuat mesin beberapa motor yang telah keluar dari parkir membuatnya sadar mengapa Hinata mendorongnya. Namun kesadaran yang menguasainya lebih dari itu.

Pikirannya melaju mundur pada kenangan 10 tahun itu, di sebuah pesta mewah. Gadis itu menerima pelukannya, mencoba memberi perlindungan dan kehangatan untuk dirinya yang mungil. Membuatnya merasa diterima untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Tidak! Gadis ini tidak berubah. Ia masih sama dengan 'Onee-chan' itu. Masih mau menerimanya, tidak seperti orang-orang di luar sana yang mendekatinya karena kemasyuran yang dimiliki keluarganya, juga tidak seperti pandangan menyesakkan yang diterimanya bahkan dari orang yang disebutnya keluarga. Gadis ini adalah Onee-chan itu, gadis kecil itu.

Hinata meronta ketika Gaara menariknya dalam satu sentakan. Wajahnya bertemu dengan dada bidang milik pria itu. ia meronta seiring dengan rona merah yang menyebar di pipinya. tapi, rontaannya tak bisa membuat pelukan itu melonggar.

"Kau tidak perlu melindungiku," ucap Gaara parau.

Pria itu mengurai dekapannya lalu menatap wajah Hinata yang telah memerah. Dirangkupnya sisi wajah gadis itu kemudian dikecupnya pipi Hinata, lembut.

"Bukankah kalau sudah dewasa, laki-lakilah yang melindungi perempuan?"

"Itu..." ia terdiam sejenak.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang," ucap Gaara kembali merengkuh gadis itu erat.

Ya, Gaara menemukannya. Menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasori padanya.

Harapannya pada gadis ini.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Chapter ini lebih banyak tentang Gaara, beda sama chapter sebelumnya yang lebih ke Sasuke. Saya mencoba mengungkap perbedaan di antara keduanya, walaupun belum semuanya. ^^**

**Chapter sebelumnya pada nggak nyangka kalau Hyuuga yang bakalan keluar dari The Ten Big Bosses, ya? Haha, saya senang banget, kan biasanya readers yang paling tahu duluan ceritanya bakalan gimana. ^_^ **

**Thanks for read, review, fave, n follow. **

**Last, how is this?**


	4. Forth Year

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning. AU, OOC, typo**

* * *

**Forth Year**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata pindah ke kota Hyuga beberapa bulan setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke sembilan. Pindah rumah dan sekolah awalnya menjadi hal yang tidak disukainya. Ia benci harus meninggalkan teman-teman yang sudah mulai dikenalnya dengan baik. Ia hanya bisa menangis seperti anak kebanyakan ketika ibunya membawa dirinya dan Hanabi ke kota yang terlihat asing itu, meninggalkan ayahnya di Tokyo.

Itu hanya awalnya.

Sebelumnya, ibunya telah membawa dirinya dan Hanabi ke Osaka, namun hanya setahun di kota tersebut mereka telah menerima teror dan ancaman dari orang-orang yang tidak dikenal. Hiashi kemudian menyusul ke Osaka, memindahkan mereka ke Kyoto selama beberapa bulan, kemudian secara sembunyi-sembunyi pindah ke kota asing yang jauh. Perjalanan itu melelahkan karena mereka harus transit pesawat juga pindah dari kereta satu ke kereta lain di beberapa stasiun.

Itu pertama kalinya bagi Hinata menaiki transportasi umum. Ia tidak rewel seperti kebanyakan anak lain. Ia menikmati perjalanan itu. Hikari, sang ibu setidaknya dapat sedikit lega. Dengan begitu ia lebih mudah mengenalkan dunia baru bagi putri kecilnya itu. Dunia baru yang akan mereka mulai lagi dari awal, segalanya.

Dan yang paling membuat Hinata senang, ibunya berjanji bahwa setelah tinggal di kota itu, Hinata tidak akan pindah sekolah lagi. Saat itu usianya sembilan tahun dan baginya yang terpenting adalah bertemu dengan teman-teman baru. Ia tidak bertanya dan tidak diberitahu mengapa mereka harus berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal.

Hiashi bergabung dengan keluarga kecilnya ketika Hinata melewati tiga bulan pertamanya di sekolah baru. Ia mendapat cerita bahwa kota Hyuga merupakan tanah kelahiran nenek buyut keturunan Hyuuga. Namun ketika sampai di kota itu, tidak ada satupun keturunan Hyuuga yang masih disana. Penduduk di kota itu mayoritas berkulit coklat dan bermata hijau, kontras dengan Hyuuga yang berkulit putih bermata bulan.

Hinata menjadi murid baru di sebuah sekolah dasar kecil namun bersih yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah barunya. Perkenalannya penuh canggung karena hanya tatapan ingin tahu berlebihan dari anak-anak berkulit coklat yang kelihatan lusuh. Mereka bersikap ramah, mengajak Hinata berbicara dengan dialek yang asing di telinganya.

Dengan sisa-sisa keberanian dan kepolosan anak-anak yang dimilikinya, ia dengan bangga mengatakan pada teman-teman barunya bahwa dulu ia tinggal di Tokyo yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan menganga dari anak-anak yang mengerubunginya tesebut. Ketika ditanya pekerjaan ayahnya, ia mengatakan bahwa ayahnya memiliki perusahaan.

Dulu...

Sekarang, Hiashi Hyuuga adalah seorang pemilik kedai ramen kecil di dekat stasiun. Kedai kayu itu awalnya begitu sunyi di minggu-minggu pertama. Namun bertambah ramai seiring berjalannya waktu. Kelezatan ramen racikan Hikari Hyuuga membuat konsumen yang awalnya datang untuk coba-coba menjadi ketagihan. Rasa ramen buatannya sebanding dengan mie mahal yang biasa dijual di restoran bintang lima. Oh, tentu saja. Hikari Hyuuga dulunya terdaftar sebagai alumni di sekolah memasak terkenal di Prancis.

Ketika Hinata memasuki tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah pertama, Hiashi kembali membuka kedai ramen yang sama di pasar tradisional kota Hyuga. Dan sambutan yang diterima untuk kedai ramen itu sama baiknya dengan yang sebelumnya. Dalam waktu sepuluh tahun, keluarga Hyuuga telah memiliki tiga kedai ramen yang berada di tiga lokasi berbeda. Masing-masing kedai memiliki dua orang karyawan.

Kehidupan mereka tidak lagi seperti dulu, walaupun dengan kemampuannya Hiashi dengan cepat mengubah kesulitaan ekonomi mereka. Memiliki tiga buah kedai ramen di kota kecil tentunya adalah pencapaian besar, akan tetapi tetap saja tidak mungkin sebesar dulu ketika semuanya masih ada.

Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Hiashi tidak pernah menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Ia mengambil keputusan yang tepat, meninggalkan Hyuuga Foundation demi keselamatan keluarganya. Hikari, sang istri juga mendukung keputusannya. Hanabi terlalu kecil untuk tahu dan Hinata, ia awalnya ragu putri sulungnya itu bisa menerima perubahan besar yang terjadi di keluarga mereka. Namun perlahan ia menyadari bahwa Hinata telah bisa beradaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya.

Hiashi merasa ini lebih baik. Ia kini lebih sering bertemu dengan keluarganya, bercengkrama dengan mereka dan dapat menyaksikan tumbuh kembang Hinata dan Hanabi. Ia sungguh telah ikhlas semua miliknya direnggut, semua yang telah dirintis ayahnya. Hiashi tahu, mungkin ia bisa berbuat sesuatu di saat genting, namun ia lebih memilih melepasnya. Itu keputusan yang berat tapi seolah membalas semuanya. Mungkin, ini semua terjadi karena kesalahannya. Kekuasaannya.

Ia merasa tidak perlu mengungkap apapun.

..Ͼ╒..

Hinata turun dari mobil hitam milik Gaara ketika telah sampai di flat sederhana yang disewanya bersama Tenten, sahabatnya sejak SMA yang juga kuliah di Todai, namun berbeda jurusan.

Hinata ingin sedikit berbasa-basi pada Gaara, namun ia tidak kunjung menemukan ucapan yang tepat. Alhasil ia hanya berdiri canggung, teringat bahwa ini adalah hari pertamanya kuliah dan di hari ini ia sudah berduaan dengan pria yang baru saja dikenalnya. Apa kata Otou-san kalau mengetahui hal ini.

"Te-terima kasih, Sabaku-senpai," ucapnya pelan seraya membungkung pada Gaara yang masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Gaara saja," katanya mengoreksi.

Hinata tersenyum canggung. Belum juga terbiasa dengan keterbukaan yang ditawarkan pria berambut merah itu. Segala yang diberikan Gaara padanya terasa begitu besar untuk ditampungnya. Masih banyak waktu untuk ia mengenal Gaara, tapi sepertinya pria itu ingin segalanya cepat. Hinata harus benar-benar dapat terbiasa dengan semuanya. Ya, karena Hinata tidak tahu, ada pria lain yang menunggu untuk dikenal olehnya juga. Jadi, mana mungkin Gaara berleha.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara kemudian. Ia menatap intens mata indah milik Hinata.

"Apa kau mau menceritakan padaku?"

"..."

"Tentang yang terjadi pada keluargamu?"

Hinata menegang seketika. Kembali kenangan itu muncul di benaknya. Tidak sangat buruk, hanya mengganggu ketika diingat lagi.

"E-eto..." ia bingung. Apa yang harus diceritakannya, lebih tepatnya dari mana ia harus menceritakan hal tesebut?

Gaara tertegun melihat kegugupan Hinata. Perlahan ia paham bahwa Hinata perlu waktu untuk semuanya. Kehadirannya juga salah satunya.

"Nanti, tidak sekarang,"

..Ͼ╒..

Di sebuah gedung dengan tinggi menjulang tepatnya di sebuah ruang pertemuan, Sabaku Kazekage berjabat tangan dengan seorang pria keras berambut nanas. Setelah berjabat erat dengan Sabaku Kazekage, pria berambut nanas itu kemudian menyambut jabatan dari tangan lembut milik seorang wanita di hadapannya.

"Shikamaru sedang dalam perjalanan, kau mau menunggu?" tanyanya pada wanita itu.

Wanita yang bernama Sabaku Temari itu tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk.

"Saya akan menunggu, Nara-sama."

"Anda tidak keberatan, bukan? Kazekage-san?" izinnya pada Kazekage yang merupakan ayah Temari.

Kazekage tergelak. Mereka hanya bertemu tiga kali, namun pria Nara ini sepertinya tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk mempertemukan anak laki-lakinya pada Temari putrinya. Ia tahu, pertemuan bisnis mereka akan berlangsung dua arah, namun ia tidak keberatan. Bukan masalah bisnis, Temari memang sudah waktunya memikirkan pasangan hidup. Walaupun begitu, sisi hatinya terkadang mempertanyakan apakah laki-laki itu terbaik untuk Temari?

"Aku tidak keberatan Shikaku-san,"

"Dan maaf," ia mengambil jeda.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, ada pertemuan lain yang harus kuhadiri," katanya kemudian.

Kazekage mengangguk sopan pada Shikaku, yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis juga anggukan dari pria itu. Kemudian Sabaku senior itu memberikan usapan lembut pada bahu Temari yang dibalas anggukan ringan oleh putrinya tersebut. Ia kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang pertemuan, lalu seakan tersadar oleh suatu hal.

"Sasori, kau temani Temari. Aku pergi bersama Yashamaru," ucapnya sembari menoleh sekilas pada pria Akasuna yang sedari tadi setia di belakangnya.

"Baik, Sabaku-sama,"

Tidak sampai 15 menit Shikamaru Nara, sosok replika lebih muda dari Shikaku menampakkan dirinya di restoran lantai dasar. Ia bergabung bersama Temari atas dorongan ayahnya, sedangkan Shikaku dengan senang hati mengundang Sasori untuk makan di mejanya. Ia bersenandung sesekali menoleh pada kedua muda-mudi favoritnya. Tidak salah lagi, Temari adalah wanita ideal untuk putranya.

"Anda terlihat senang, Nara-sama,"

"Benar," ucap Shikaku gamblang.

Sasori terkekeh kecil, lalu dibalas cengiran oleh Shikaku. Ah, ini seperti bukan dirinya, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti senang sekarang. Ia sangat mengharapkan semua yang terjadi akan sesuai rencananya. Bahkan kini, duduk semeja dengan asisten seseorang tidak lagi menjadi hal yang tabu baginya.

"Kudengar Nara Foundation membuka cabang baru di bidang kesehatan, Nara-sama?" tanya Sasori menghentikan gelak tawa yang mulai terasa ganjil baginya.

"Ah, farmasi lebih tepatnya," koreksi Shikaku masih dengan sisa cengiran di wajahnya.

"Komplemen untuk Uzumaki International Hospital?"

Shikaku memandang bingung.

"Bukankah Nara memiliki sejumlah saham di Uzumaki International Hospital?"

Shikaku hening seketika, lalu seolah tersadar dengan siapa yang sedang dihadapinya. Sasori boleh saja seorang asisten, tapi pertanyaan miliknya membuat Shikaku menyadari bahwa pria tersebut mengetahui beberapa hal yang harusnya hanya diketahui beberapa orang saja. Walaupun begitu, Shikaku memutuskan untuk meladeni Sasori. Mungkin, lebih karena ia punya firasat baik pada beberapa orang dari Sabaku Corp.

"Ketika rumah sakit itu masih bernama Byakugan Hospital, Nara memang memiliki 30% saham. Jumlah yang lumayan untuk sebuah investasi," jelas Shikaku.

"Tapi, itu bukan suatu hal yang bisa diketahui orang lain." Mata Shikaku menatap penuh selidik pada Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum kecil, tapi terlihat ekspresi puas di wajah imutnya. Ya, dirinya paham benar bahwa informasi mengenai saham itu rahasia, mengingat saat itu Hyuuga sedang dalam masa krisis. Jangan tanya darimana ia mendapatkan informasi itu, yang terpenting adalah informasi tersebut kini di tangannya, dan ini waktunya untuk pembuktian.

"Kami membelinya karena permintaan Hiashi. Ia temanku dan aku memang telah berniat membantu mengurangi krisisnya."

Sasori memasang tampang tertarik. Ya, ia memang sedang tertarik saat ini. Dan, entah mengapa itu membuat Nara Shikaku melanjutkan ceritanya lebih santai. Sekali lagi, mungkin karena ia mengharapkan Sabaku menjadi rekan dekatnya, tidak hanya dalam bisnis tentunya. Ya, sebagai pengusaha ia harus mempertimbangkan satu lain hal dalam membuat keputusan yang tentunya memberikan keuntungan. Ia sudah terlatih untuk itu.

"Sekarang saham Nara hanya 15%. Hampir keseluruhan milik Uzumaki," ia terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"60%, Uzumaki pemilik utamanya. Orch Group 12 %, dan 13% sisanya milik publik," jelas Shikaku.

"Anda kurang yakin..." Sasori sedikit mencondongkan badannya.

"...pada Uzumaki?"

Shikaku terdiam lagi. Pria ini...

Shikaku sadar, Sasori bukan bertanya tapi hanya memastikan. Pria itu telah memiliki informasi sebelumnya. Lalu apa ia akan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori? Jujur saja, ia agak ragu mengungkapnya, mengingat ini cukup pelik. Ia juga tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan melibatkan perusahaan miliknya. Akan tetapi di sisi lain, ia juga ingin kebenaran terungkap.

"Ya, Uzumaki itu... Aku masih belum tahu latar belakang mereka. Kami memang sedikit mengurangi keterlibatan dengan mereka setelah Byakugan Hospital resmi menjadi Uzumaki International Hospital. Hyuuga Foundation yang mengundang Uzumaki untuk bergabung ketika krisis Hyuuga benar-benar di ambang batas."

"Bukan... Bukan Hiashi," koreksi Shikaku ketika melihat tatapan curiga dari Sasori.

"Hizashi..."

..Ͼ╒..

"Hei! Hei!" seorang gadis memangggil Hinata ketika ia akan menuju kelas Perilaku Konsumen di lantai dua.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Eh, Matsuri-san?" kata Hinata sembari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Oh, kau tahu namaku? Maaf aku tidak ingat namamu," gelak gadis itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Tentu saja Hinata tahu, selain satu angkatan dengannya, Matsuri juga salah satu anggota kelompok Yamanaka Ino. Sekumpulan mahasiswa high class tingkat satu yang langsung populer karena diketuai secara tidak langsung oleh Yamanaka Ino, putri tunggal sekaligus pewaris utama Yamanaka Inc.

Dari awal, kemunculan Ino di kampus itu sudah menjadi buah bibir diantara mahasiswa. Ino memilih teman yang kurang lebih berlatar belakang sama dengannya atau paling tidak punya kegemaran yang sama. Mereka terdiri dari empat mahasiswi dan salah satunya Matsuri yang Hinata tahu sebagai anggota terbaru dari grup Ino.

"A-aku... namaku Hyuu..." Hinata gugup tapi agak antusias, setidaknya ia memperoleh kesempatan berbicara dengan salah satu gadis populer di angkatannya.

"Kau yang duduk di depan Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Ketika jam kuliah Pengantar Bisnis?" potong gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"I-iya," ucap Hinata. Kembali teringat kelas pertamanya yang tidak menyenangkan.

Matsuri mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata yang membuat Hinata mundur menciptakan jarak aman baginya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Kau sudah lama kenal dengannya?" tanya Matsuri penasaran.

"T-tidak! Eh, maksudku baru kenal," gugup Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Matsuri terlihat tidak yakin. Ia memandang Hinata dari kepala sampai kaki, seolah menilai, kemudian berpikir sejenak.

"Apa kau sadar? Selama kuliah, aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke terus menatapmu. Ia bahkan terkadang menyentuh rambutmu,"

"Apa kalian..."

"Ehh.. Tidak, tidak! A-aku sungguh baru bertemu Uchiha-san." Hinata terkejut dengan jelas diiringi rona merah di wajahnya. Menatap? Menyentuh? Ini seperti ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pria itu. Ah... benar-benar membuatnya dalam masalah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Matsuri lagi, berharap ada persetujuan dari bibir Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan membuat Matsuri sadar bahwa kecurigaannya tidak terbukti. Matsuri kemudian mengalihkan kepalanya menuju sekumpulan mahasiswa yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Mereka berbisik-bisik lalu terlihat diam ketika Matsuri memandang. Di pusat kumpulan itu terdapat seorang gadis yang Hinata kenal sebagai Yamanaka Ino. Matsuri menggeleng lemah pada Ino, yang direspon dengan kedipan spontan dari mata Ino.

Hinata ditinggal begitu saja tanpa salam penutup dari Matsuri. Mau tak mau Ia harus terbiasa dengan perilaku kebanyakan gadis Tokyo, terutama mereka yang terbiasa di lingkungan _high class_. Hinata kemudian menyusuri tangga menuju lantai 2 dengan pikiran yang melayang pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang beberapa saat tadi disebut oleh Matsuri. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa, dan bertambah lebih cepat lagi ketika ia sampai di kelas Perilaku Konsumen dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke di kelas itu.

Hinata duduk canggung di kursi depan paling ujung. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk santai di kursi paling belakang sebelah kiri dari tempat duduk Hinata.

..Ͼ╒..

"...jadi, _opinion leader_ dapat mempengaruhi keberhasilan dari penjualan produk dan jasa suatu perusahaan. Oleh karena itu..." Kesimpulan dari Asuma-sensei pada sesi terakhir kuliahnya terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ya... Uchiha?"

Sasuke kemudian menurunkan tangannya yang sebelumnya teracung ke atas.

"Menurut saya, ada yang kurang dari penjelasan anda. _Opinion leader_ bukan sekedar mempengaruhi penjualan produk dan jasa tapi merupakan faktor penting untuk keberhasilan suatu perusahaan. Namun, yang perlu digarisbawahi saat ini, perusahaan sebaiknya tidak menunggu adanya _opinion leader_ untuk mendongkrang penjualan, akan tetapi perusahaan perlu menjemput bola. Paksa orang-orang menjadi _opinion leader_, buat mereka paham dengan produk, sehingga dengan begitu penjualan akan lebih efektif. Hal tersebut tentu tidak sulit, karena akses sudah sangat bebas sekarang,"

Semua yang ada di kelas itu terpana mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Bahkan Asuma juga dibuat tercengang oleh pengetahuan mahasiswa _stoic_ tersebut, seolah-olah dirinya telah terjun langsung dalam bisnis perusahaan. Namun detik berikutnya ia sadar bahwa hal itu wajar mengingat Sasuke adalah salah satu pewaris Uchiha Corp., jadi tidak heran ia tahu lebih banyak.

Hinata tak terkecuali. Ia dari dulu selalu kagum pada orang yang memiliki pengetahuan lebih tentang bisnis. Melihat Sasuke, ia teringat pada ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Pria paruh baya itu selalu punya ide dan solusi dari setiap masalah bisnis yang dihadapi keluarga mereka. Walaupun terlihat tenang, solusi yang ditawarkan Hiashi selalu terkendali. Kekaguman pada sosok ayah itulah yang membuat Hinata masuk kuliah bisnis. Ia ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya. Cita-citanya adalah mengembangkan usaha ramen yang dirintis ayahnya.

Ketika kelas selesai, mereka mendapat tugas kelompok untuk diskusi mengenai _opinion leader_. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang yang boleh dipilih sendiri. Tugas itu harus dikirimkan ke _e-mail_ Asuma-sensei tiga jam lagi. Hinata belum mendapat kelompok karena teman yang duduk di sebelahnya memilih sekelompok dengan orang lain. Ketika ia mencari-cari seseorang yang senasib dengannya, tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan Sasuke yang telah dikerubungi beberapa orang, termasuk Yamanaka Ino. Tidak salah lagi, mereka ingin Sasuke menjadi kelompok salah satu dari mereka. Hinata masih terpana dan tak sadar bahwa Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau sekelompok denganku,"

Hinata mana mungkin sempat menolak.

..Ͼ╒..

Mereka duduk di taman belakang kampus. Taman itu terasa nyaman dengan pohon-pohon rindang di sekitarnya. Mereka memilih salah satu tempat duduk di sudut taman, Sasuke duduk sambil menopang dagu sedangkan Hinata duduk canggung di depan Sasuke. Gadis itu mengeluarkan buku catatan juga _textbook consumer behaviour_ tebal dan meletakkan keduanya di atas meja yang memisahkan mereka.

Mereka tidak berbicara beberapa lama sehingga membuat Hinata makin bertambah gugup. Ia kemudian mencoba membaca uraian mengenai _opinion leader_ di _textbook_-nya membuat suasana diam bertambah panjang.

"A-ano, Uchiha.." Hinata mulai jengah dengan keheningan mereka, ia mencoba mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang materi yang akan mereka diskusikan.

"Aku sudah tahu, tinggal ketik saja," kata Sasuke malas.

"Oh," Hinata setuju dengan mudah. Seperti sihir.

Hinata kemudian memasukkan _textbook_-nya ke dalam ransel, lalu mengeluarkan _notebook_. Sasuke memandang Hinata sebentar, tertegun pada kesungguhan gadis di hadapannya itu. Sasuke bahkan tidak membawa alat tulis sejak hari pertamanya kuliah.

Sasuke kemudian mendiktekan kalimat-kalimat untuk diketik oleh Hinata. Tanpa disadarinya, ia suka melihat gadis itu mengetik, memandang dirinya sekilas untuk mengatakan 'lalu'. Kadang Sasuke sengaja berlama-lama melanjutkan kalimatnya hanya untuk menunggu Hinata berkata 'lalu' kemudian perlahan ia melihat pipi gadis itu memerah.

Manis.

Gadis itu memandangnya takut-takut, sangat berbeda dari dulu yang bisa diingatnya. Terkadang Sasuke berpikir mengapa keinginannya begitu besar untuk bertemu dengan gadis ini. Sampai-sampai ia melakukan hal yang di luar nalarnya. Contohnya seperti ini, ia masuk jurusan bisnis Todai hanya untuk bertemu dengan gadis ini. Padahal dari dulu ia ingin menghindari bisnis, ditambah lagi ia tetap menetap di Tokyo, masih bersama Uchiha. Tidak ada yang sesuai dengan rencananya.

"L-lalu?"

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Hinata. Bulu matanya lentik dengan mata bulat sewarna bulan beriris lavender. Pipinya merona juga bibir mungil yang terlihat ranum. Gadis itu terlihat sempurna di matanya.

"U-uchiha-san?"

Ah, Sasuke mengutuk khayalan liarnya.

"Kau..." Sasuke mendesis bosan.

"Hah?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke!"

"Panggil dia Sasu-chan,"

Hinata sontak membalikkan kepalanya pada suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata jade milik Sabaku Gaara yang tersenyum padanya. Gaara langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah Hinata kemudian merangkul bahu gadis itu. Tindakan Gaara spontan membuat tubuh Hinata menegang dan muncul rona merah di wajahnya.

Hinata beringsut mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman, namun Gaara makin mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu sambil membaca hasil ketikan yang dibuat oleh Hinata.

"_Opinion leader_?"

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang dari penjelasanmu ini," Gaara berpikir sejenak. "Seharusnya, di sini kau menambahkan..."

"Kami tidak meminta pendapatmu, **senpai**." Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin dan menusuk.

Sungguh, Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai kelakuan pria Sabaku di depannya ini. Pria tersebut dari beberapa hari yang lalu telah membuat ia kesal dengan segala yang dilakukannya, terutama tentang Hinata.

"Kau terus mengetik saja," kata Sasuke pada Hinata yang terlihat tegang.

Diminta seperti itu, Hinata makin terlihat tegang dan bingung. Matanya bergerak gelisah, menatap bahunya yang masih berada di rangkulan Gaara, lalu menunduk. Sasuke yang menyadari kegelisahan dan ketidaknyamanan gadis itu. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, ia mengambil tas ransel Hinata, menyandangkan benda itu di bahunya lalu menarik lengan Hinata juga notebook gadis itu.

"Kita pindah tempat!"

"Kau masih tetap galak ya, Sasu-chan?" pertanyaan retoris Gaara yang lebih terdengar sebagai ejekan, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Gaara ikut berdiri lalu menyeringai sinis pada Sasuke.

"Itu lebih bagus daripada cengeng." Sasuke membalas Gaara dengan cemooh. "Setidaknya aku tidak berpura-pura menjadi berandalan di luar dan menyimpan boneka beruang di kamar." Sasuke menatap mata Gaara dengan seringai sinis yang hampir sama dengan milik Gaara sebelumnya.

Mendengar hal itu jari-jari tangan Gaara mengepal erat, seiring dengan kedutan cepat di dahinya. Ia tak menyembunyikan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya. Mungkin dua pukulan bisa melunturkan wajah sombong Uchiha ini, pikir Gaara.

"Kau..."

Gaara diam sejenak kemudian menyeringai lebih dalam, "Uchiha memang menyebalkan, itu sebabnya mereka selalu di bawah Sabaku,"

"Yang jelas, Sabaku berada di atas bukan karena dirimu. Kurasa, Ayahmu sudah lupa bahwa ia memiliki kau sebagai anaknya"

"Brengsek!"

Gaara bersiap melancarkan pukulannya sebelum suara lembut dari gadis yang sejak tadi berada diantara mereka terdengar.

"A-ano..."

Hinata tercekat ketika mata dari kedua pria itu beralih padanya. Ia lalu menunduk dalam. "A-apakah ka-kalian...eh," ia berbicara tak jelas.

"A-apakah kalian pernah terjebak di lift waktu 5 tahun?"

"..."

"..."

Mata Sasuke dan Gaara membulat seketika. Entah darimana kelegaan menyapa rongga dada mereka, menyusuri tiap inci dari lorong tersebut. Perkataan gadis itu layaknya air dingin yang tiba-tiba disiramkan di bara panas. Emosi kedua pria itu menguap seketika. Gadis itu seperti memiliki kekuatan tak kasat mata yang mengerikan. Alhasil, tangan Gaara yang sudah mengepal beralih meremas frustasi surai merahnya yang berantakan. Ia awalnya tersenyum geli kemudian perlahan berubah menjadi kekehan lega. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Hinata mendekat pada keduanya, menyentuh takut-takut ujung kemeja kedua pria tersebut. Ia mengingatnya. Kenangan samar yang telah lama dilupakannya.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update lagi.. pyuh #ngelapkeringet

Oiya, saya mau mengucapkan Happy fasting :D  
Mohon maaf lahir batin..

Well, review?


End file.
